I love only myself  Część 1 Odkrywając Prawdę
by Hilisme
Summary: Seria "I love only myself" jest alternatywą Harry'ego Pottera. Akcja rozpoczyna się na wakacjach przed jego 6 rokiem nauki. Będzie to opowiadanie slash/yaoi, lecz w pierwszej części nie powinno być zbyt wiele tego typu akcji. Nokturn, ból, nienawiść...
1. Rozdział 1 To drugie życie

Tytuł: Seria „I love only myself"

Autor: Darah (Hilisme)

_**Część I**_

**Odkrywając Prawdę**

_**Rozdział 1**_

**To drugie życie**

Zbliżała się północ, a w domu na Privet Drive 4, w najmniejszej sypialni paliło się światło. Czarnowłosy chłopak stał w oknie patrząc w niebo i marszcząc w zamyśleniu brwi. Owym nastolatkiem był nie kto inny jak Harry Potter – Nadzieja Czarodziejskiego Świata, Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył. Brunet doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że ludzie nic o nim nie wiedzą, patrzą jedynie na bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy, która zdobi jego czoło. Tego dnia postanowił, że skończy z podwójnym życiem. Miał dość. Każdego roku Dumbledore wysyłał go właśnie tu. Do jego własnego, prywatnego piekła. Jednakże po wydarzeniach, które miały miejsce w czerwcu, postanowił to zakończyć. Zbyt wiele od niego wymagano, a za mało informacji mu przekazywano. Przez takie podejście starego dyrektora stracił swojego ojca chrzestnego. Nie ważne, że go nie znał i praktycznie nic dla niego nie znaczył. Był jedyną osobą, której Harry miał ochotę zaufać. Nie zdążył.

Potarł ręką bolące żebra i uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Wszyscy mówią, iż nie wolno się bawić czasem, lecz on miał już w tym wprawę. Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął zmieniacz czasu, który znalazł w swojej skrytce w banku. Dzięki niemu jego życie stało się trochę bardziej znośne. Od pierwszych wakacji przebywał jednocześnie na Nokturnie i tutaj.

Zaśmiał się cicho, a w jego oczach pojawił się niezdrowy błysk. Do dziś pamiętał jak wybrał się z Weasleyami na Pokątną i specjalnie powiedział „Przekątna". Zakupy na Nokturnie zrobił dość szybko, a później dał się znaleźć Hagridowi. Udawanie przerażonego chłopca, było niezwykle zabawne.

Odwrócił wzrok od nieba i spojrzał w dół. Mógłby po prostu uciec, ale to nie miałoby sensu. Gdy użyje zmieniacza czasu, nie będzie musiał gubić warty. Skrzywił się. Nie rozumiał, jak ten głupi wyjadacz dropsów mógł wpaść na pomysł, by go tak bardzo ograniczać. Żałosne.

Spojrzał na swój spakowany kufer i niedbałym ruchem ręki zmniejszył go. Książki o magii bezróżdżkowej znalazł na Nokturnie podczas wakacji po drugim roku. Najlepsze w niej było to, iż Ministerstwo nie mogło jej wykryć.

Schował różdżkę do kieszeni i wyszedł przez okno z domu. Wolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę parku. Jego wyczulony słuch wyłapywał ciche kroki wartownika. Uśmiechnął się w duchu, a na twarz przywołał maskę smutku i rozpaczy. W końcu musieli myśleć, że jest zdołowany po śmierci Syriusza. Westchnął. „Ludzie są tacy naiwni."

Usiadł na ostatniej nie zdemolowanej ławce w parku, a ból rozszedł się po całym jego ciele. Powstrzymał jęk zaciskając zęby. „Znów mi to zrobił, jak każdego wieczora tych cholernych wakacji!" Nie rozumiał, czemu jego moc nie może atakować mieszkańców Privet Drive 4, ale miał podejrzenia, że był to skutek rzuconych przez Dumbledore'a zaklęć ochronnych. To było najgorsze. Mógł obronić się przed wszystkimi, ale nie w tamtym domu.

Spojrzał w niebo, w myślach odliczając czas. Gdy minęła godzina, wstał i skierował się spowrotem do domu wujostwa. Wdrapał się sprawnie na piętro i wszedł do swojego pokoju. Założył zmieniacz czasu i cofnął o godzinę.

Wyjrzał przez okno. Jego wcześniejsze „ja" zmierzało w stronę parku. Było już przy końcu ulicy. Uśmiechnął się z triumfem. Schował pomniejszony kufer do kieszeni i wyszedł cicho przez okno. Poruszał się w cieniu domów, a gdy oddalił się wystarczająco, zamienił swoje ubranie, na czarny płacz z kapturem i czerwono-czarne ubrania pod spodem. Na twarz założył krwistoczerwoną maskę i machnął ręką z różdżką, a przy nim pojawił się Błędny Rycerz.

- Witamy na… - Zaczął Stan, lecz gdy zobaczył kto przed nim stoi, uśmiechnął się nerwowo i spytał. – Tam gdzie zawsze Czarny?

Harry nie odpowiedział. Rzucił mu galeona i wsiadł do pojazdu. Usiadł na najbliższym łóżku i sięgnął po wczorajszego proroka. Gdy przeczytał artykuł, autobus zatrzymał się, a on wysiadł. Stanął w zaułku, w centrum Londynu. Podszedł do ściany i stuknął różdżką w czarną ścianę mówiąc cicho.

- Puer fures*.

Ściana rozstąpiła się i chłopak wkroczył do ciemnego tunelu, by po chwili wyjść na ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu.

- Nareszcie w domu. – mruknął z lekkim uśmiechem.

W domu przy Grimmuald Place trwało zebranie Zakonu Feniksa. Zgromadzeni wysłuchiwali raportów z misji. Przy stole siedziało kilkanaście osób, a koło okna stał Severus Snape, częstując zimnym spojrzeniem każdego, kto go o coś pytał. Nagle z korytarza dało się słyszeć przekleństwa i krzyki obrazu przedstawiającego panią Black. Drzwi do kuchni otworzyły się gwałtownie i pojawiła się w nich Nimfadora Tonks. Prawie wywróciła się o próg, lecz w ostatniej chwili złapała równowagę. Była blada i przerażona.

- Nie powinnaś być teraz na warcie? – Spytała Molly Weasley.

- On.. on… on zniknął. – wyjąkała. – Nie ma go. Musiał uciec w nocy, bo od rana w jego pokoju nie było najmniejszego ruchu.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią zszokowani. Nocną wartę miał Remus Lupin i każdy skierował na niego wzrok.

- Niemożliwe. – powiedział cicho. – Wychodził po północy, ale widziałem jak wszedł spowrotem do pokoju. Nie mógł się rozwiać w powietrzu.

Wszyscy zaczęli dyskutować z poruszeniem. Jedynie Snape patrzył na nich w zamyśleniu.

- Spokój. – rozległ się stanowczy głos dyrektora. – Musimy się zastanowić nad tym, gdzie mógłby się udać. No i oczywiście najważniejsza sprawa. Dlaczego w ogóle to zrobił?

Wszyscy zaczęli się przekrzykiwać wyrażając podejrzenia na temat miejsca pobytu Złotego Chłopca.

- Cisza. – Warknął Severus i zgromił wzrokiem obecnych. Większość osób skuliła się pod tym spojrzeniem. – Krzykiem tego nie załatwimy.

- Nie rozumiem dlaczego miałby uciekać. – jęknęła Molly, usilnie powstrzymując łzy. – Przecież nie miał tam najgorzej.

- Trzeba będzie sprawdzić, czy nie pojawi się u któryś przyjaciół. – powiedział rzeczowym tonem Moody. – Powinniśmy też ustawić warty na Pokątnej i w Dziurawym Kotle. Chłopak będzie potrzebował pieniędzy.

- Są inne filie Gringotta w Londynie. – zauważył Kingsley. – Trzeba też rozważyć opcję porwania.

- Odpada. – powiedział stanowczo Remus. – Chłopak by się bronił. – Wszyscy przytaknęli.

- Mógł zostać porwany już po ucieczce. – zasugerował Bill.

- Miejmy nadzieję, że nie. To byłaby najgorsza z możliwych opcji. – Powiedział zmęczonym tonem Dumbledore. – Severusie… - zwrócił się do Mistrza Eliksirów. – poczekaj na wezwanie i spróbuj się czegoś o tym dowiedzieć. – Snape kiwnął sztywno głową na znak, że rozumie.

Nagle drzwi do kuchni otworzyły się gwałtownie i wpadła przez nie młodzież.

- Jak to Harry uciekł? – krzyknął Ron. W drzwiach stała przerażona Hermiona i pobladła Ginny. Zaraz za nimi dwójka bliźniaków – Fred i George.

- Dziwię się, że tak długo wytrzymał. – Powiedział Fred, mierząc wzrokiem obecnych.

- Racja, ja bym tam nie wytrzymał nawet jednych wakacji. – Przytaknął mu jego brat.

- Co macie na myśli? – spytał nie rozumiejąc Remus.

- On był tam głodzony…

- I zamykany…

- Wykorzystywany jak skrzat.- powiedzieli uzupełniając nawzajem swoją wypowiedź.

- Trochę pracy nikomu nie zaszkodziło. – prychnął Severus. – Skoro miał tak od zawsze, to niby czemu miałby uciec dopiero teraz?

Na to pytanie nikt nie odpowiedział. Cisza zaczęła się robić krępująca.

- Lecę sprawdzić Norę. – powiedział Bill i wybiegł.

Po chwili w kuchni zrobiło się zamieszanie i wszyscy zaczęli ją opuszczać, kierując się do swoich zadań. Przy stole pozostał jedynie dyrektor i Molly.

- Nie martw się mamo.

- Znajdzie się. – próbowali pocieszyć matkę bliźniacy.

Zdenerwowany Ron usiadł przy stole, a po chwili w jego ślady poszły Ginny i Hermiona.

- Na pewno wszystko będzie dobrze. – powiedział spokojnie Albus. – Napiszcie do niego listy i poinformujcie mnie o każdej odpowiedzi. – poinstruował. – Bez niego nie wygramy tej wojny.

Rozległ się trzask drzwi. To Snape opuścił pomieszczenie. Nikt się nie poruszył. Jedynie Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi.

Furia siedział przy ukrytym w cieniu stoliku jednego z najlepszych barów Nokturnu. „Przeklęty Graal" był dostępny jedynie dla elity. Wszyscy się w nim znali, a kłótnie załatwiano po za nim. Było to idealne miejsce do rozmów o interesach. Nie trzeba się było martwić, że zlecą się aurorzy.

Ukryte pod kapturem, zielone oczy uważnie śledziły każdego wchodzącego do środka. Barman nieco nerwowo zerkał w jego stronę, a klienci starali się być jak najmniej zauważeni. Furia był znany na całym Nokturnie. Czasem działał jako płatny morderca, ale cena za jego usługi była niezwykle wysoka. No i istniał warunek, który dotyczył ofiar. Mimo to zawsze miał jakąś pracę.

Drzwi otworzyły się i wszedł przez nie ubrany na czarno, wysoki mężczyzna. Nie zaszczycając nikogo spojrzeniem i nie odpowiadając na żadne powitania, skierował się prosto do stolika, przy którym siedział Furia. Zajął miejsce naprzeciwko chłopaka i przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

- Ty jesteś Furia? – spytał cicho.

Odpowiedział mu zimny śmiech, który poniósł się po pomieszczeniu wywołując dreszcze u zgromadzonych. Barman spojrzał w jego stronę nerwowo i podszedł do niego, gdy ten dał mu znak ręką.

- Dwa razy ognista whiskey. – mruknął beznamiętnie młodzieniec. – Tak… Diabolo. – powiedział do mężczyzny, gdy barman odszedł szybkim krokiem. – A może powinienem powiedzieć Snape. – dodał cicho, a siedzący naprzeciwko człowiek poruszył się nerwowo.

- Skąd wiesz? – warknął.

- Po co te nerwy? – w zimnym, pozbawionym emocji głosie pojawiła się nutka rozbawienia. – Powiedzmy, że co nieco o tobie słyszałem. – przed nimi wylądowały dwie szklanki. Chłopak pochylił się nad stołem i dodał szeptem. – Jak to jest być szpiegiem wśród śmierciożerców?

Severus zmarszczył brwi. Nie wiedział, skąd ten dzieciak to wie. Z informacji jakie o nim uzyskał, wychodziło, że nie jest sługą Voldemorta. Jednakże wolał nie ryzykować.

- Nie jestem szpiegiem.

- Oczywiście. – Słyszalna w głosie Furii ironia zaniepokoiła mężczyznę. – Więc czego ode mnie oczekujesz? – powiedział już normalnie chłopak i odchylił się na swoim krześle biorąc łyk trunku.

- Nim to wytłumaczę, chciałbym mieć pewność, że nikt się o tym nie dowie. – Zielone oczy Furii zabłysły, a na jego twarzy pojawił się drwiący uśmiech.

- Mogę ci dać jedynie moje słowo.

Severus przyjrzał mu się dokładnie. Chłopak miał twarz ukrytą za czarną maską, lecz kolor jego oczu wydawał się mu znajomy.

- Chyba nie mogę tu liczyć na więcej. – powiedział w końcu niezadowolony. – Więc…

- Nie tutaj. Za dużo uszu, które mogłyby usłyszeć niewłaściwe słowa. – przerwał mu Furia. Dopił whiskey i wstał. – Chodź. – rzucił krótko i skierował się w stronę drzwi.

Po chwili wahania Severus ruszył za nim.

Szli w milczeniu, a przechodnie schodzili im z drogi, gdy tylko zauważali Furię. Snape musiał przyznać, że dzieciak ma autorytet na tej dzielnicy. Patrząc na jego sylwetkę dawał mu nie więcej niż siedemnaście lat.

- Furia. – rozległ się pełen szacunku głos. Chłopak odwrócił się i zmierzył wzrokiem dziewczynę, która go zawołała. – To pilne. – jej głos był niemal błagający. Młodzieniec kiwnął głową na znak, by kontynuowała. – Potrzebuję ten eliksir. – wyciągnęła kartkę, którą chłopak szybko przeczytał. Severusowi wydało się to trochę dziwne. Zazwyczaj wszyscy przychodzili po eliksiry do niego. Spojrzał na swojego towarzysza.

- Red – chłopak przedstawił dziewczynę.

- Ty jesteś Diabolo. – prawie krzyknęła nastolatka, patrząc na niego z fascynacją.

- Uważaj, bo się zakochasz. – mruknął Furia i dał ręką znak, by poszli za nim. – Masz zapłatę?

Dziewczyna wyciągnęła sakiewkę i podała chłopakowi. Przyspieszył licząc jednocześnie znajdujące się w niej galeony.

- Ten eliksir jest droższy. – warkną w stronę Red mrużąc oczy. Nastolatka skuliła się.

- Nie mam więcej. Wiesz jak bardzo go potrzebuję. – jęknęła.

- Wiem. – powiedział zimno. – Potrzebujesz. Tyle, że jakbyś nie wiedziała, mnie to nie bardzo obchodzi. – Schował złoto do kieszeni, a dziewczyna westchnęła z ulgą. – Nie podoba mi się, że coraz mniej mi płacisz. Będziesz musiała coś dla mnie zrobić.

- Zrobię wszystko. – powiedziała cicho i zadrżała pod wpływem spojrzenia, jakie Furia jej posłał.

Skręcili w mniejszą uliczkę, przy której nie było żadnego sklepu. Zamiast tego wokół wznosiły się mieszkalne kamienice. Severus zorientował się, że do tej pory nigdy nie przebywał w tej części Nokturnu.

- Co to za ulica? – spytał.

- Bloody Road. – usłyszał odpowiedź.

Zatrzymali się przy numerze 35. Furia wyciągnął klucze i otworzył drzwi. Wszedł do środka, a dwójka towarzyszy za nim. Gdy chłopak zapalił światło, Severus przeżył nie mały szok.

Korytarz ozdobiony był zielono-czarną tapetą, a na ścianach wisiały obrazy przedstawiające węże. Podłoga pokryta była krwiścieczerwoną wykładziną, a schody prowadzące na piętro zdobione srebrnymi freskami. Niemal jak w domach arystokratów.

Przeszli przez dębowe drzwi i znaleźli się w pomieszczeniu, które musiało być gabinetem. Po prawej stronie okno wychodzące na ulicę zasłonięte było granatowymi zasłonami. Koło kominka stała niewielka biblioteczka i mahoniowe biurko. Po lewej znajdował się niewielki barek i ciemnoniebieska kanapa z czarnymi wykończeniami.

Chłopak wskazał im dwa krzesła stojące przed biurkiem, a sam podszedł i usiadł w czarnym fotelu. Otworzył jedną z szuflad i wyciągnął z niej jakieś papiery. Zaczął je szybko przeszukiwać, po czym podał jedną z kartek Red.

Dziewczyna przeczytała ją i pobladła lekko.

- Ale mogą mnie złapać. – głos jej zadrżał.

- Dasz radę. Jesteś w tym najlepsza. Zgadzasz się na taką umowę. – Nastolatka kiwnęła niepewnie głową. – Doskonale. – Wstał i podszedł do niewielkiego obrazu węża wiszącego nad kominkiem. Zasyczał cicho, a po plecach Severusa przebiegł dreszcz. „Kurwa. Kim jest ten dzieciak?" – zapytał w myślach sam siebie. Chłopak wydawał mu się znajomy, a jednocześnie zupełnie obcy.

Obraz uchylił się i ich oczom ukazała się skrytka wypełniona księgami i eliksirami. „Jakby Ministerstwo się o tym dowiedziało, pewnie miałby dożywocie w Azkabanie!" Mężczyzna był pewien, że jego zapasy czarnomagicznych eliksirów i ksiąg, są niczym w porównaniu do tego.

Furia wyciągnął jedną z fiolek i zamknął obraz. Red podeszła do niego i wyciągnęła rękę. Chłopak wręczył jej eliksir i bez słowa wskazał drzwi. Dziewczyna czmychnęła czym prędzej. Uwaga młodzieńca skupiła się na Diabolo. Zajął swój fotel i zapytał zimnym głosem.

- Więc o co chodzi? – Severus przełknął ślinę. W danej chwili jego plan zaczął wydawać mu się zbyt ryzykowny.

- Muszę się dowiedzieć, czy na Nokturnie nie było Pottera. Potrzebuję także informacje jeśliby się pokazał. – Na twarzy chłopca wykwitł ironiczny uśmiech. Wyciągnął dłoń, a Snape podał mu kilkanaście galeonów. W końcu tu płaci się za każde słowo.

- Harry Potter przebywa na Nokturnie. – Mistrz Eliksirów pobladł.

- Cholerny bachor… - warknął, lecz nim zdążył dodać coś jeszcze przy jego szyi pojawił się nóż.

- Nie obrażaj go. – „O co mu do cholery chodzi?" – Chłopak jest pod moją opieką i chce zrobić sobie wakacje, więc radziłbym go nie szukać. Jestem pewien, że wróci do szkoły. Chyba, że.. – urwał na chwilę. – będziecie go za bardzo męczyć poszukiwaniami. Wtedy pewnie już go nie zobaczycie. – „O kurwa!" Severus milczał, choć w głowie kotłowało mu się mnóstwo myśli. Idąc tu miał nadzieję, że Pottera nie będzie i miałby problem z głowy, a tak…

- Odprowadzę cię do Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Lepiej żebyś przekazał Dumbledore'owi, że Harry nie życzy sobie jego bezsensownej, ograniczającej wolność opieki. – Wyszli z domu.

- I jeszcze jedno. – Odezwał się Furia, gdy dotarli do głównej ulicy. – Powiedz dyrektorowi, że Potter wie.

- Co wie?

- On zrozumie. Ty nie musisz. – Odwrócił się i zniknął w pobliskiej uliczce nim Severus zdążył się odezwać.

Na piętrze w Kwaterze Głównej Zakonu Feniksa, w jednej z licznych sypialni siedzieli Weasleyowie i Hermiona. Ich ponure miny były spowodowane faktem, iż sowy wróciły do nich z listami. Nie mogły znaleźć ich przyjaciela. Mieli jedynie nadzieję, że nic mu nie jest.

- A może odesłał sowy, bo nie chciał, byśmy go znaleźli? – zasugerowała z nadzieją Ginny.

- To niemożliwe, musiałby przynajmniej odczepić na chwilę listy od ich nóżek. Po za tym Hedwiga też tu przyleciała szukając schronienia. – Powiedziała Hermiona, nim ktokolwiek inny zdążył otworzyć usta.

Zapanowała cisza.

Nagle drzwi od pokoju otworzyły się i pojawiła się w nich głowa Billa.

- Chodźcie. Dzisiaj możecie wziąć udział w zebraniu. Może będziecie wiedzieć coś, o czym inni by nie pomyśleli.

Młodzież zerwała się na równe nogi i pobiegła do kuchni. W środku był już prawie cały zakon. Rozsiedli się na krzesłach, a Hermiona spytała cicho.

- Na kogo jeszcze czekamy?

W tej chwili otworzyły się drzwi i wszedł przez nie Snape. Wyglądał jakby miał ochotę wszystkich pozabijać. Rozmowy ucichły i odezwał się dyrektor.

- Było spotkanie? – Severus pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Ale poszedłem sprawdzić na Nokturnie. – Obecni spojrzeli na niego jak na wariata, a Moody zaśmiał się.

- Wyobrażam sobie Złotego Chłopca na Nokturnie. – Wszyscy przytaknęli mu. Jedynie Mistrz Eliksirów i Dumbledore zachowali na twarzach spokój.

- Mundungus – Diabolo skierował swój wzrok na złodzieja. – pamiętasz o kogo cię pytałem?

Ludzie spojrzeli na nich zdezorientowani, a Fletcher przełknął nerwowo ślinę.

- O Furię.

- Kogo? – wyrwało się Ronowi. – Co to ma wspólnego z Harry'm?

Snape spojrzał na niego z irytacją, a Hermiona pokręciła głową, by już się nie odzywał.

- Poszedłem z nim porozmawiać. – Moody przerwał mu prychnięciem.

- Jak jeszcze powiesz, że poinformowałeś go o zniknięciu Pottera, to cię zabiję. Przecież ten dzieciak jest gorszy od śmierciożerców. – Wszyscy patrzyli na nich z konsternacją. Severus zacisnął wargi, lecz po chwili kontynuował.

- W każdym bądź razie dowiedziałem się, że Potter przebywa na Nokturnie. – warknął. – Dodatkowo jest pod opieką Furii. – Mundungus wciągnął ze świstem powietrze.

- To ja w takim razie się nie mam zamiaru wtrącać. – powiedział szybko.

- Dowiedziałeś się czegoś jeszcze? – spytał spokojnie Dumbledore.

- Tak. W sumie kazał mi przekazać panu dwie wiadomości. – przerwał, po czym zacytował. – Mamy nie szukać Pottera, w przeciwnym wypadku może się nie pojawić w szkole i dodał, że dzieciak nie życzy sobie… jak to szło… - zastanowił się chwilę – bezsensownej, ograniczającej wolność opieki.

Wszyscy zaczęli się wymieniać uwagami, lecz dyrektor uciszył ich ruchem ręki.

- A druga wiadomość?

Severus westchnął.

- Miałem ci jeszcze powiedzieć, że Potter wie. – Dumbledore pobladł, a z jego oczu zniknęły radosne iskierki.

- Co wie? – odezwał się ktoś.

- A skąd mam wiedzieć? – warknął Snape. – Furia mówił, że Albus zrozumie.

Spojrzeli na dyrektora.

- Albusie? – odezwała się Molly.

Starzec westchnął ciężko.

- Miałem nadzieję, że się nie dowie. Jest na to za młody. Gdy Voldemort… - Obecni wzdrygnęli słysząc to słowo. – rzucił na niego zaklęcie, które miało go zabić, a on je odbił, jego moc wzrosła trzykrotnie. – To zdanie wywołało szok na twarzach obecnych. – Rzuciłem więc na niego zaklęcie, które ją blokowało, by zdjąć je, gdy Harry będzie na tyle dojrzały, żeby wykorzystać ją rozsądnie. Skoro się dowiedział, pewnie przestanie mi ufać. – dokończył ze smutkiem.

Ludzie zaczęli się przekrzykiwać, a Severus po prostu wyszedł. Jedynie młodzież siedziała cicho z otwartymi ustami patrząc na dyrektora.

Jedną z mniejszych odnóg ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu biegł szesnastoletni chłopak. Kluczył pomiędzy domami, chcąc za wszelką cenę zgubić pościg. Trójka śmierciożerców goniąca uciekiniera, zbliżała się do niego coraz bardziej. Młodzieniec skręcił po raz kolejny i znalazł się w miejscu, w którym jeszcze nigdy nie był. Wokół nie było żadnych zaułków, w których mógłby się ukryć. Nad głową śmignęło mu zaklęcie, więc ruszył szybko przed siebie.

Nagle ktoś chwycił go za rękę i wciągnął do jednej z kamienic zatrzaskując szybko drzwi. Na zewnątrz dało się słyszeć przekleństwa wystawionych w pole sług Czarnego Pana. Gdy głosy oddaliły się, odwrócił głowę, by ujrzeć osobę, która go uratowała. Zamiast tego poczuł uderzenie i stracił przytomność.

- Draco. Draco obudź się! – Głos powoli docierał do zamroczonej świadomości blondyna. Uchylił powieki i zorientował się, że leży w pokoju gościnnym swojego ojca chrzestnego – Severusa Snape'a. – No nareszcie. – usłyszał obok siebie głos. Zmarszczył brwi próbując przypomnieć sobie jak się tu znalazł, lecz jedyne co pamiętał to tortury, ucieczka i ratunek, a później była już tylko ciemność.

- Co ja tu robię? – wyszeptał. Ból w jego głowie wzmógł się. Jęknął, gdy spróbował poruszyć ręką.

- Nie mam pojęcia. – odpowiedział mu Mistrz Eliksirów. – Nie ruszaj się. Jesteś cały poraniony, choć ktoś załatał najgorsze obrażenia. – przerwał na chwilę. – Naprawdę nie wiesz jak się tu znalazłeś?

- Nie.

- W takim razie powiedz mi, kto cię tak urządził.

- Przeciwstawiłem się ojcu. Nie chciałem zostać Śmierciożercą. Uciekłem na Nokturn, ale mnie tam dorwali i zaczęli torturować. Gdy się trochę rozkojarzyli zacząłem uciekać. Trafiłem na jakąś dziwną ulicę.

- Co masz na myśli? – przerwał mu Severus.

- Były tam w miarę zadbane kamienice mieszkalne. – „Bloody Road" – pomyślał mężczyzna. – Ktoś wciągnął mnie do środka, a później ogłuszył. – zamilkł. – Nie zdążyłem zauważyć twarzy. – dodał przygnębionym głosem.

- Nie przejmuj się tym. Postaram się dowiedzieć, kto ci pomógł. – Powiedział uspokajająco Snape.

- On uratował mi życie. – Mruknął jeszcze tylko Draco i pogrążył się w śnie.

Severus spojrzał na swojego śpiącego chrześniaka i wyszedł z pokoju. „Chyba muszę odwiedzić Furię. On powinien wiedzieć o wszystkim, co dzieje się na Nokturnie." Westchnął i ubrał płaszcz.

Wyszedł ze swojego dworku i teleportował się na Nokturn. Skierował swoje kroki do „Przeklętego Graala". Wszedł do środka, lecz na miejscu Furii siedział ktoś inny. Podszedł więc do barmana.

- Wiesz, gdzie jest Furia? – Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego uważnie, po czym machnął na chłopca przy stoliku. – On wie. – Snape rzucił mu galeona i podszedł do najwyżej dziesięcioletniego dzieciaka.

- Gdzie jest Furia? – Młody wystawił do niego dłoń, więc dał mu dwa galeony.

- Cztery. – powiedział mrużąc oczy. Severus niechętnie rzucił kolejne dwa. – Chodź.

Wyszli z baru i skierowali się w stronę rynku. Chłopiec narzucał szybkie tępo i kluczył między uliczkami. Diabolo w pewnej chwili stracił orientację w terenie i bynajmniej mu się to nie spodobało.

Stanęli w ciemnym zaułku, a Mistrz Eliksirów odruchowo złapał w kieszeni różdżkę. Dziecko zagwizdało dwa razy i po chwili pojawiła się mała dziewczynka. Spojrzała na kolegę i zmierzyła wzrokiem towarzyszącego mu mężczyznę.

- Do Furii. – powiedział chłopiec. Mała pokiwała głową, że rozumie i wyciągnęła rękę po zapłatę. Severus zirytowany dał jej dwa galeony i ruszyli dalej.

W końcu dotarli do ślepego zaułka w zupełnie innej części Nokturnu. Dziewczynka podeszła do jednej ze ścian i dotknęła jej ręką. Pojawiły się drzwi, którymi weszli na ciemny korytarz oświetlony jedynie kilkoma świecami.

- Trzecie drzwi na prawo. – powiedziała cicho i znikła.

Severus ruszył przed siebie, a gdy w końcu dotarł na miejsce, zapukał cicho. Odpowiedziało mu głośne „Wejść!". Przekroczył próg pomieszczenia i zobaczył stojącego przed nim Furię.

- Diabolo. – powiedział bez cienia zaskoczenia. – Siadaj. Napijesz się czegoś? – Snape pokręcił przecząco głową i zajął miejsce w wygodnym fotelu. – Więc? Co cię do mnie sprowadza?

- Draco Malfoy. – chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale chłopak odezwał się szybciej.

- Mały arystokrata. Muszę przyznać, że miał niezwykłe szczęście. Gdybym nie był w domu, pewnie leżałby gdzieś martwy.

- Ty go uratowałeś? – wyrwało się Severusowi. A widząc potwierdzające kiwnięcie głowy dodał. – Dlaczego?

Młodzieniec uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

- Każdy wróg gada zasługuje na życie. – „Nazwał Czarnego Pana gadem!"

- Jakim więc cudem znalazł się u mnie?

- Zaniosłem go. – Odparł w wzruszeniem ramion.

- Zabezpieczenia nic nie wykryły. – W głosie Diabolo krył się cichy podziw.

- Zabezpieczenia można ominąć.

Severus westchnął, wiedząc, że chłopak dokładniej tego nie wytłumaczy.

- Muszę się skontaktować z Potterem. – powiedział, a Furia zmrużył oczy. – Dowiedziałem się czegoś, o czym nikt nie powinien wiedzieć, lecz on musi.

- Ja mogę mu przekazać. – odparł pewnie zielonooki.

- Sądzę, że to on powinien się dowiedzieć pierwszy i samemu wybrać, komu o tym powie.

Chłopak zamyślił się, lecz po chwili ciekawość zwyciężyła.

- Bądź jutro o 15 w „Krwawym Bazyliszku". Pytaj o Czarnego. Tylko radziłbym, byś był sam i nie przygotował jakiejś głupiej zasadzki. Mogę cię zapewnić, że jeśli go wydasz, zginiesz.

Harry siedział na łóżku i rozmyślał. Coraz częściej miał wrażenie, że jego życie się zmieni. Czuł dziwny niepokój i miał pewność, iż nie jest on spowodowany ciągłą ucieczką przed zakonem i śmierciożercami. Westchnął i położył się. Zasyczał cicho, a spod łóżka wypełzł mały czerwono-czarny wąż.

- **Cześć maleńka. Jak tam polowanie?** – spytał.

- **Zjadłam dzisiaj dużego szczura. Postaraj się mnie nie budzić przez kilka dni.** – odpowiedział mu cichy syk przyjaciółki. Zaśmiał się i ułożył ją delikatnie na poduszce. Podniósł się z łóżka i dopowiedział.

- **Śpij dobrze Vaea.**

- **Znów idziesz do pracy?**

- **Tak. Dostałem interesujące zlecenie. **

- **Uważaj na siebie. **– powiedziała z lekką troską, a Harry uśmiechnął się do niej lekko. – **I nie uśmiechaj się do mnie sztucznie. –** Chłopak pokręcił głową, lecz uśmiech spełzł z jego twarzy.

**- Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz. **– mruknął i poszedł się ubrać. Założył czarne soczewki i zakrył makijażem bliznę. Rzucił na policzek zaklęcie odkrywające, pożegnał się jeszcze z wężycą i wyszedł.

Dochodziła druga w nocy, lecz na Nokturnie ulice tętniły życiem. Ubrany w krwistoczerwony płaszcz brunet spokojnym krokiem kierował się w stronę sklepu Borgin i Burkes. Dzwonek zadźwięczał cicho, gdy otworzył drzwi. Z zaplecza wyszedł mężczyzna i spojrzał w kierunku drzwi.

- Dzień dobry Mortis. Co cię do mnie sprowadza? – spytał nerwowo chłopca. Na twarzy Harry'ego wykwitł drwiący uśmiech. Wyciągnął z kieszeni kartkę i podał ją sprzedawcy.

- Sto dwadzieścia galeonów. – Potter zaśmiał się krótko i rozejrzał po sklepie. Jego wzrok padł na złoty amulet z wygrawerowaną literą S. Doskonale wiedział co to jest.

- Dam sto trzydzieści jak dorzucisz ten amulet. – powiedział zimnym, nie znoszącym sprzeciwu głosem.

- Sto pięćdziesiąt. – próbował się targować Borgin. Harry zmrużył oczy.

- Chyba się nie zrozumieliśmy. – powiedział cicho, a po plecach mężczyzny przeszły ciarki. – To nie była sugestia.

- Tak. Przepraszam. Już daję. – odpowiedział szybko sprzedawca i zapakował medalion. Poszedł na zaplecze i przyniósł zamówioną książkę.

- Doskonale. – mruknął chłopak gładząc delikatnie okładkę. Rzucił na ladę sakiewkę, schował zakupy i wyszedł.

- Zbankrutuję przez niego. – usłyszał jeszcze nim zamknęły się za nim drzwi.

Rozejrzał się po ulicy i usłyszał krzyk kobiety. Ruszył szybko z tamtym kierunku. Gdy spojrzał w zaułek, skąd on dobiegał. Ujrzał najwyżej siedemnastoletnią dziewczynę i czwórkę aurorów.

- Co wiesz o Furii! – krzyknął do niej jeden z nich.

- Nic nie wiem. Napraw… - Stojący po prawej mężczyzna rzucił na nią Tormentę i znów rozległ się jej krzyk.

Harry wyszedł zza rogu i skierował na niego różdżkę.

- Crucio. – mruknął, a promień uderzył aurora w pierś. – Zostawcie ją!

W jego kierunku pomknęły trzy zaklęcia. Przerwał swoje, by się przed nimi obronić i rzucił na najbliższego Avadę. Trójka stróżów prawa ruszyła w jego kierunku. Szybko ocenił swoje szanse, po czym zabił kolejnego unikając jednocześnie zaklęć pozostałej dwójki. Wyszarpnął nóż i rzucił nim. Kontrolując go za pomocą magii bezróżdżkowej podciął pozostałej dwójce gardła.

Podszedł do szlochającej dziewczyny, a ona podniosła na niego przerażony wzrok.

- Mortis. – powiedziała cicho i zemdlała.

Harry przeklął pod nosem i wziął ją na ręce. Ulotnił się szybko z miejsca zbrodni i wszedł w niewielką uliczkę o wdzięcznej nazwie „Hell". Prawie biegł czując, że dziewczyna traci coraz więcej krwi. Kojarzył ją. Chodziła z nim do Hogwartu, była na tym samym roku w Slytherinie. Szybko dotarł do odpowiednich drzwi i zaczął w nie walić.

Otworzyła mu ostatnia osoba, jakiej się tu spodziewał.

- Czego? – warknął Severus.

- Ja do Kate. – kobieta, o której mowa, pojawiła się za tarasującym przejście Snape'em.

- Severusie wpuść go. – Mężczyzna niechętnie się odsuną, a Potter przekroczył próg. – Co się stało? Kto to? – Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

- Aurorzy chcieli się od niej dowiedzieć czegoś o Furii. Chyba im jakoś podpadł. – Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

- Znasz tą dziewczynę? – spytała Kate i dała znak, by poszli za nią w głąb domu. Harry ułożył ranną na łóżku i spojrzał chłodno na kobietę.

- Chodzi do Hogwartu. Szósty rok Slytherin. – przekazał.

Kate zaczęła opatrywać ją.

- To Milena Macnair.

- Córka śmierciożercy? – spytał z obrzydzeniem Harry.

- Nie oceniaj dzieci po rodzicach. – warknął do niego Snape. Potter prychnął.

- Nie kłóćcie się. – uprzedziła, już otwierającego usta chłopca, Kate.

- A ty kim jesteś? – Mistrz Eliksirów zwrócił się już normalnym tonem do młodzieńca.

- To Mortis. – przedstawiła go kobieta.

- On potrafi mówić Kate. – mruknął Severus. – Pytam o imię. Nie widziałem cię w szkole, a wyraźnie chodzisz do niej lub chodziłeś, skoro wiesz w jakim domu jest Milena.

Harry uśmiechnął się jedynie, po czym skierował w stronę drzwi wyjściowych.

- A ty dokąd? Co ja mam niby zrobić z tą dziewczyną? – krzyknęła za nim Kate.

- Rób z nią co chcesz. Możesz ją nawet wyrzucić gdzieś, żeby zgniła. Ja mam robotę do wykonania. – powiedział Mortis obojętnie.

- Co za nieszczęśnik tym razem? – głos kobiety był wyraźnie smutny. Nie rozumiała, jak tak młoda osoba może zarabiać na zabójstwach. Podziwiała go jedynie za to, że nie zabijał ludzi, którzy byli niewinni.

- Oktawian Travis. – odpowiedział jej Harry, a chwilę później rozległ się trzask zamykanych drzwi.

Pobladła na twarzy Kate spojrzała na Severusa.

- Przecież to szef aurorów. – szepnęła przerażona.

Dumbledore siedział zmęczony przy stole w kuchni na Grimmuald Place 12. Wokół wszyscy mieli ponure miny. W najnowszym proroku codziennym pojawiła się informacja o zabójstwie Oktawiana Travisa. Najdziwniejsze w tym było, że nie pojawił się Mroczny Znak. Mimo to fakt, iż ktoś włamał się do Ministerstwa, pomimo zwiększonej obrony budynku, dokonał zabójstwa i wyszedł niezauważony, był straszny. Nawet Moody wyglądał jakby zaczął się obawiać. Cisza panująca w pomieszczeniu wzbudzała w ludziach niepokój, ale nikt nie wiedział co mógłby powiedzieć.

Drzwi otworzyły się i wszedł przez nie Snape. Spojrzał po zebranych, nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi. Molly zlitowała się nad nim i pokazała mu nagłówek proroka. „SZEF DEPARTAMENTU AURORÓW ZABITY W SWOIM BIURZE". Pod spodem znajdowało się zdjęcie z miejsca zbrodni, ktoś podciął mężczyźnie gardło. Severus pobladł. Wyglądało jak robota zawodowca.

- Widocznie śmierciożercy zaczęli działać. – odezwał się w końcu dyrektor.

- To nie śmierciożercy. – przerwał mu Snape. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zszokowani.

- Wiesz, kto to zrobił? – Odezwał się Szalonooki. Mistrz Eliksirów przytaknął niepewnie.

- Nie do końca. – mruknął. – Wiem tylko jak na niego mówią na Nokturnie. Mogę w stu procentach zapewnić, że nie jest Śmierciożercą. Więcej. Chłopak wyraźnie ich nienawidzi.

- Chłopak? – spytała Molly.

- Z tego co mówiła mi moja znajoma, wiem, że ma szesnaście lat.

- Przecież to jeszcze dziecko. – krzyknęła Tonks. – A to morderstwo wygląda jakby… jakby zrobił to zawodowiec.

Snape przełknął ślinę i usiadł przy stole.

- Spotkałeś go wczoraj? – spytał Albus spokojnie. A widząc potakujące kiwnięcie głowy, dodał. – Więc powiedz w jakiej sytuacji.

- Byłem u Kate. – Bill uniósł brew. Chodził z tą dziewczyną na jeden rok. Była w Ravenclawie. – Potrzebowałem kilku składników na te antidota, które miałem zrobić. Rozmawialiśmy, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Poszedłem otworzyć, a Kate za mną. W progu stał niewysoki chłopak o czarnych włosach i takiego samego koloru oczach. Na policzku miał bliznę w kształcie pentagramu. – Fletcher wciągnął ze świstem powietrze.

- Mortis. – mruknął pod nosem.

- Tak go nazwała Kate. – powiedział Severus, po czym kontynuował. – W ramionach trzymał zakrwawioną dziewczynę. Gdy się jej przyjrzałem, okazało się, że to Milena Macnair. Tyle, że on nie znał jej imienia. Wiedział jedynie, że chodzi do Hogwartu na szósty rok i jest w moim domu.

- Uczeń? – zdziwił się Remus.

- Nie wiem. Nie widziałem w szkole nikogo, kto by tak wyglądał. Choć wydawał mi się do kogoś podobny, ale nie mam pojęcia do kogo. – przerwał. – Gdy usłyszał nazwisko dziewczyny, nazwał ją z pogardą córką śmierciożercy.

- Skąd wiedział? Przecież o jego przynależności do śmierciożerców praktycznie nikt nie wie. – Snape wzruszył ramionami. Sam nie miał pojęcia.

- Gdy Kate się nim zajęła, odwrócił się i chciał odejść. Ona go zatrzymała pytając, co ma zrobić z dziewczyną. Powiedział, że mu to obojętne, bo sam ma zadanie do wykonania. Kate nie była zdziwiona. Spytała tylko, kto jest tym nieszczęśnikiem. On powiedział, że Travis i wyszedł.

Wszyscy pobladli. Moody skrzywił się.

- Wiesz czemu dziewczyna była w takim stanie?

- Dzieciak wspomniał, że to robota aurorów. Ponoć chcieli wycisnąć z niej coś na temat Furii, tyle, że ona nie miała z nim nic wspólnego.

- Co zrobił z aurorami? – Severus pokręcił głową, że nie wie.

Drzwi otworzyły się i wpadli przez nie bliźniacy. Molly zgromiła ich wzrokiem.

- Podsłuchiwaliście. – warknęła w ich stronę. Chłopcy nic sobie z tego nie robiąc, rzucili na stół proroka otwartego na szóstej stronie. Temat artykułu brzmiał: „Czwórka aurorów zamordowana na Nokturnie." Snape sięgnął po gazetę i przeczytał szybko artykuł.

- Chyba już wiemy co z nimi zrobił. – powiedział ironicznie.

Pani Weasley nie wytrzymała i zemdlała. W sumie przy stole wszyscy wyglądali jakby mieli za chwilę pójść w ślady Molly.

- Chłopak ma jaja. – mruknął do brata Fred.

- Nie chciałbym wejść mu w drogę. – odpowiedział George.

Każdy pogrążył się w przygnębiających myślach. Ciszę przerwało pukanie. Na parapecie stała niewielka czarna sówka. Dumbledore podszedł do okna i wpuścił ptaka do środka. Wylądował na stole i wyciągnął do niego nóżkę. Starzec odczepił list, a zwierzę wyfrunęło.

Spojrzał zdziwiony na pieczęć, po czym otworzył kopertę i zagłębił się w lekturze. Gdy skończył czytać, westchnął ciężko i zajrzał do koperty.

- Od kogo list? – Spytał Kingsley.

- Od naszego mordercy. – Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zszokowani. – Przeczytam, go wam.

_Witam szanownego pana Albusa Dumbledore'a_

_Zdaję sobie sprawę, że walczy pan przeciwko Voldemortowi. Jak najbardziej popieram pana działania. Jednakże z powodu chęci zemsty, działam na własną rękę. Nie lubię ograniczeń, które istnieją w organizacjach. Mam nadzieję, że nie ma mi pan tego za złe. Jestem pewien, że Severus przekazał panu, iż to ja stoję za morderstwem Travisa. Szczerze powiedziawszy zaskoczyła mnie łatwość z jaką da się włamać do Ministerstwa. Myślałem, że od kiedy Voldemort działa oficjalnie umocnią nieco zabezpieczenia. No cóż. Przeliczyłem się. Już trudniej dostać się do Malfoy Manor. Nie żeby dla mnie to był problem. W końcu skądś posiadam ten pergamin._

- Co?- Tonks otworzyła ze zdziwienia usta. – Włamać się do domu Malfoya po pergamin?

- Uspokój się Nimfadoro. – Kobieta skrzywiła się słysząc swoje imię. – To jeszcze nie koniec. Prawda dyrektorze? – spytał Severus, a Albus przytaknął ruchem głowy i kontynuował.

_Niech pan sobie nie myśli, że tylko po to wybrałem się do rezydencji tego gnojowatego śmierciożercy. Musiałem zabrać kilka przydatnych rzeczy dla pewnego uratowanego przez Furię chłopca. Choć szczerze rzecz biorąc nie wiem, czemu mój drogi przyjaciel, znany pod pseudonimem Czarny, pozwolił Furii wziąć na siebie laury za ratunek dzieciaka. Severus zapewne wie o kogo chodzi. Nie to, żeby to było ważne. Jestem pewien, że dowiedzieć się może jedynie pan dyrektorze. Czarny i Furia pozdrawiają Snape'a. Nie wiem czemu, stoją za mną i każą dopisywać niektóre zdania. _

_Czarny przekazuje, iż Severus nie ma pojęcia kim on jest i dlatego może go obrażać. Wolę jednak pominąć ten fragment jego wypowiedzi._

_Wracając do tematu mojego morderstwa doskonałego. W kopercie znajdują się dowody świadczące o jego przynależności do śmierciożerców. Są tam także dokumenty, w których znajdują się ustawy, które przechodziły za plecami Wizengamontu. Ustawy te utrudniały pracownikom biura aurorów łapanie prawdziwych śmierciożerców. Mam nadzieję, że zapozna się pan z nimi i nie będzie mnie winić za mój wyczyn. Nadmienię, że Travis zachował się jak, za przeproszeniem, skurwysyn i na moich oczach zgwałcił, a później zabił jedenastoletnią dziewczynkę._

_Pozdrawiam_

_Mortis_

_PS. Czarny pragnie dodać, że Voldi ma zamiar zaatakować wkrótce Pokątną. Muszę przyznać, że ten chłopak się przydaje._

_PS2. Furia dodaje, że Diabolo powinien poinformować gadzinę o zniknięciu Pottera, gdyż wkrótce uprzedzi go w tym Malfoy, który dostał za zadanie wybrać się na Privet Drive i przesłuchać znajdujących się tam mugoli._

_PS3. Sam chcę poinformować podłego Moody'ego, iż w najbliższym czasie nie powinien pojawiać się na Nokturnie. Przesyłam mu także pozdrowienia od Szczurów._

_PS4. List może odczytać jedynie pan. Gdy tylko dotknie go ktoś inny… lepiej nie sprawdzać._

Dumbledore skończył czytać, a wszyscy patrzyli na niego oniemieli.

- Przynajmniej wytłumaczyło się, czemu Travis nie żyje. – podsumował Severus.

- Diabolo? – spytał Fred patrząc na swojego dawnego nauczyciela. – Skąd taka ksywka?

W odpowiedzi otrzymał jedynie zimne spojrzenie.

Harry Potter szybkim krokiem przemierzał uliczki Nokturnu. Miał na sobie czarną pelerynę ozdobioną na plecach srebrnym wizerunkiem tygrysa. Dochodziła piętnasta więc musiał się spieszyć, by zdążyć na umówione spotkanie ze znienawidzonym przez siebie Mistrzem Eliksirów. Twarz ukrytą miał za ciemnoczerwoną maską, zza której pobłyskiwały jedynie jego zielone oczy. Powiedzieć, że był zły to za mało, chłopak był wściekły. Wrócił do domu dopiero koło siódmej rano, a o dziewiątej pojawiła się u niego Milena, by podziękować za ratunek. Nie ma to jak sentymentalizm. Gdy wyszła i miał nadzieję, że w końcu uda mu się przespać przed spotkaniem, przyszła do niego Kate z prośbą o kilka eliksirów. Nie miał wszystkich, więc musiał zrobić dwa. Na jego nieszczęście, kiedy skończył dochodziła już pierwsza. Poszedł więc po wypłatę za nocne zlecenie, a gdy wrócił musiał zbierać się na spotkanie z nietoperzem.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni eliksir wzmacniający i wypił go duszkiem. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że szybko się upora i zdąży się przespać przed nocnym wypadem do rezydencji Goyle'ów. W te wakacje dostawał strasznie dużo zleceń. Było to powiązane z działalnością Voldemorta, przez którego Aurorzy zaczęli wyłapywać niewinnych mieszkańców mrocznej dzielnicy*.

Dotarł do „Krwawego Bazyliszka" i wszedł do środka. Rozmowy ucichły i wszyscy spojrzeli na niego. Nic nie mówiąc podszedł do lady i zamówił ognistą. Od poprzedniego roku był to jego ulubiony trunek.

Usiadł przy najbardziej oddalonym od drzwi stoliku i ukrył twarz w cieniu. Nie czekał długo. Już po kilku minutach do baru wszedł Snape. Zamienił kilka słów z barmanem i podszedł do niego.

- No, no Potter. – powiedział ironicznie.

- Czarny.

- Co?

- Jestem Czarny i tak mnie tu nazywaj. – warknął w jego stronę Złoty Chłopiec.

- Od kiedy jesteśmy na ty? Co wstrętny bachorze? – słyszalna w głosie nauczyciela irytacja przyniosła Harry'emu chorą satysfakcję.

- Może od momentu, gdy wszedłeś do tego baru, Diabolo. – Niemal niedostrzegalny błysk rozbawienia w oczach chłopca zadziałał na Severusa jak płachta na byka.

- Nie pozwalaj sobie. – warknął.

Przed nimi pojawiły się szklanki z zamówionymi trunkami.

- Złoty Chłopiec pije? – pomimo zdziwienia Snape nadał swojej wypowiedzi sarkastyczny ton.

- Tylko ognistą. – uzupełnił Czarny i wypił całość duszkiem. „Tego mi było trzeba. Posłucham co nietoperz ma mi do powiedzenia i idę spać. Tylko niech się kurwa pospieszy!" – Więc co chciałeś mi przekazać.

- Twoja matka była moją przyjaciółką. – Harry powstrzymał parsknięcie. Doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Nie miał jedynie pojęcia, jakim cudem potrafiła znosić jego obecność. Tymczasem Snape kontynuował. – Ostatnio znalazłem jej stary pamiętnik. Były w nim dwa listy. Jeden do mnie, drugi do ciebie. – Czarny pochylił się nad stołem słuchając z coraz większym zainteresowaniem. – Miałem go przeczytać, a później dać tobie. Jednakże Dumbledore mi go zarekwirował twierdząc, że nie jesteś gotowy. – W Harrym wezbrała złość, ale stłumił ją szybko. To było bardzo w stylu dyrektora. – Tylko my możemy go przeczytać, więc się nie dowie.

- O czym? Do cholery przejdź do setna. – zirytował się Potter.

- Język! – warknął w jego stronę Severus. – Twoja matka była adoptowana, ale nie wie kto był jej biologicznymi rodzicami. – Tego Harry się nie spodziewał. Choć w pewnym stopniu nie było to dziwne.

- Zaklęcia adopcyjne? – spytał niepewnie. W końcu jego matka przypominała swoich przyszywanych rodziców.

- Raczej podświadomość i dziecięca magia. Miała maksymalnie rok, jak trafiła do sierocińca. – Czarny kiwnął głową na znak, że rozumie.

- To wszystko? – spytał obojętnie.

- Nie rusza cię to? – w głosie Mistrza Eliksirów wyraźnie pobrzmiewało zdziwienie. Nie uzyskawszy odpowiedzi, dodał. – Chciała się czegoś o sobie dowiedzieć, lecz doszła jedynie do tego, iż miała starszego brata. Przynajmniej tak powiedzieli jej w sierocińcu.

- Rozumiem. – mruknął Harry. – Do widzenia Diabolo.

Wstał i ruszył w stronę wyjścia rzucając po drodze zapłatę na ladę. Severus odprowadził go spojrzeniem. „Zmienił się, czy to jego prawdziwa twarz?" Zastanowił się chwilę, po czym ruszył za chłopakiem.

Aleja Przegranych znana była na Nokturnie jako jedna z najciemniejszych uliczek. Znajdowało się przy niej zaledwie kilka kamienic mieszkalnych, dwa bary i najbardziej znane miejsce ulicznych pojedynków. Ceny były tam nieco mniejsze niż w pozostałych częściach dzielnicy. Aleja biegła równolegle do ulicy Hell oraz prostopadle do Śmiertelnego Nokturnu i Glorii.

Właśnie tam pod drzwiami o numerze 8, na jednym ze schodków siedziała dziesięcioletnia dziewczynka o jasnych blond włosach. Niecierpliwie czekała na chłopca, którego traktowała jak brata. Uratował on ją bowiem w poprzednie wakacje, gdy Aurorzy robili coroczną łapankę na Szczury. Dzięki niemu mała dostała szansę na rozwój, a później udanie się do szkoły. Chłopak nauczył ją nie tylko się bronić, ale także warzyć eliksiry i opiekować się niektórymi zwierzętami. Mimo, że mieszkała z nim już drugie wakacje, do tej pory nie wie, kim on jest naprawdę. Czasem wydaje się jej, że mieszka z dwoma różnymi osobami – Czarnym i Mortis, ale chłopak powiedział jej kiedyś, że to ta sama osoba.

Westchnęła i spojrzała na zegarek. „Już dawno powinien tu być." Zdawała sobie sprawę, że jej wybawiciel, będzie miał dzisiaj paskudny humor. Wrócił nad ranem i nie miał czasu się przespać. Dziewczyna była nieco zdenerwowana. W końcu dzisiaj obiecał zabrać ją na jej pierwszą misję.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko, gdy zza rogu wyszedł odziany w czarny płaszcz chłopak.

- Czarny! – Krzyknęła i podbiegła do niego. Mimo swojej oschłości młodzieniec zawsze był dla niej wyjątkowo delikatny i troskliwy. Nawet jeśli nie mówił jej o wszystkim, to dla niej liczyło się po prostu to, że jest.

- Długo czekałaś mała? – spytał, gdy rzuciła się mu w ramiona. Podniósł ją na ręce i przytulił delikatnie.

- Nie. Tylko parę minut. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego, a on to odwzajemnił. Choć wiedziała, że jego uśmiech nie jest szczery, cieszyła się, iż stara się być dla niej miły.

Wciąż z dziewczynką na rękach podszedł do swojej kamienicy.

- Jak się czujesz Cat? – zapytał, gdy postawił ją na ziemi, by otworzyć drzwi.

- Doskonale Czarny. – przerwała na chwilę, po czym dodała z ciekawością. – Mortis zabił Travisa? – odpowiedziało jej potakujące kiwnięcie głowy. – Ekstra. – prawie krzyknęła podekscytowana.

Czarny zmarszczył brwi.

- Morderstwa nie są ekstra. – pouczył ją. – Nawet jeśli zabija się śmierciożerców. Zapamiętaj to, bo jak kiedyś będziesz musiała to zrobić, poczucie winy pozostanie na zawsze. Nawet oni są ludźmi. – Cat spuściła wzrok zawstydzona, lecz uśmiechnęła się ponownie, gdy poczuła roztrzepującą jej włosy dłoń. – Musisz być gotowa na wszystko i zdawać sobie sprawę z konsekwencji.

Severus stał za rogiem i patrzył jak Harry wiata się z dziewczynką i wchodzi do kamienicy, jakby mieszkał tam od zawsze. Gdy drzwi zamknęły się za chłopakiem podszedł w tamtym kierunku i spojrzał na numer domu. „Powinieneś być bardziej uważny Potter, teraz wiem, gdzie mieszkasz." Uśmiechnął się drwiąco i teleportował się przed swoją rezydencję. Wszedł do środka, po czym zawołał skrzata.

- Jak się czuje Draco? – spytał kłaniającego się sługę.

- Panicz ma się już lepiej. Jest w swoim pokoju i odpoczywa po obiedzie, sir. – zaskrzeczało stworzenie. Snape wyminął go i ruszył na piętro. Szedł ciemnymi korytarzami mijając portrety swoich przodków. Świece zapalały się, gdy je mijał i gasły, gdy się od nich oddalał. Dotarł w końcu do hebanowych drzwi zdobionych płaskorzeźbą przedstawiającą smoka i zapukał.

- Proszę. – usłyszał głos swojego chrześniaka i przekroczył próg.

- Jak się czujesz Draco? – spytał podchodząc do łóżka, na którym leżał blondyn. Chłopak nie miał na sobie koszulki. Siedział oparty o poduszki i czytał książkę. Jego tors i ręce zawinięte były w bandaże.

- Lepiej. Choć dalej nie mam siły się ruszać i wszystko mnie boli. – Severus kiwnął głową na znak, że rozumie i usiadł na krześle przy szafce nocnej. – Wiesz komu mam dziękować za to, że żyję?

Snape zawahał się chwilę. Po spotkaniu z Furią myślał, że to on jest tym tajemniczym bohaterem, lecz list do Dumbledore'a wniósł pewną poprawkę. Nie był pewien, w co powinien wierzyć. Pluł sobie w brodę, że nie spytał o to Pottera.

- Jak będziesz czuł się na siłach, to odwiedzimy twojego wybawcę. – odruchowo powiedział to jadowicie. Draco spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

- Masz dzisiaj zły humor wuju? – Snape potarł zmęczony czoło, co blondyn odebrał jako potwierdzenie. Postanowił więc, nie ciągnąć dalej tego tematu. – Jak długo będę jeszcze uziemiony?

- Nie wiem. Przydałoby się sprowadzić lekarza, ale to może być dla nas zagrożenie. Zwłaszcza dla mnie. – mruknął Mistrz Eliksirów zrezygnowanym tonem. Pomimo całej swojej wiedzy na temat lecznictwa, nie miał pojęcia, jak wyleczyć chrześniaka. – Nie… - przerwało mu pukanie w szybę. Na parapecie siedział piękny, czarny sokół, a do jego nóżki przyczepiona była paczka. Wpuścił ptaka, a zwierzę wylądowało na łóżku koło chłopca. Draco odczepił paczkę, a stworzenie wyleciało przez otwarte okno.

- Od kogo to? – spytał Severus.

- Nie wiem. – mruknął blondyn i otworzył pakunek. W środku znajdowały się pomniejszone ubrania i dwa listy. – Ten jest do ciebie wuju. – Podał Snape'owi jeden z nich. – Co tam jest napisane? – dodał widząc, że mężczyzna marszczy w zastanowieniu brwi. Mistrz Eliksirów zastanowił się chwilę, po czym przeczytał.

_Diabolo_

_Chciałem przekazać paczkę osobiście, jednakże nie mam dzisiaj zbyt wiele czasu, a nasz młody arystokrata potrzebuje swoje rzeczy. Paczka jest powiększona od środka i znajdują się w niej głównie ubrania. Resztę doślę lub dostarczę osobiście. Mam nadzieję, że Draco czuje się już lepiej. Gdy go uratowałem, byłem zdziwiony, że w ogóle był w stanie ustać o własnych siłach. Widocznie adrenalina uchroniła go od śmierci. Musisz go przenieść do innego domu. W tym, w którym się znajduje, jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Za dwa dni odwiedzi cię Lucjusz i spyta o chłopaka._

_Zdaję sobie sprawę, że Draco nie jest w doskonałym stanie. Wziąłbym go na kilka dni do siebie, żeby doszedł do siebie, lecz sądzę, że ciężko będzie mi znaleźć dla niego czas. Odwiedzę cię jutro i poinformuję, czy Czarny zgodzi się nim zająć. Ostrzegam jednak, że Malfoy ma się zachowywać. Nie będziemy tolerować jego fochów i dąsów. W domu Mortis panują określone zasady._

_Dotknij swoją różdżką listu, to pojawią się eliksiry, które powinien dzisiaj zażyć._

_Furia_

_PS. Nie martw się, że ktoś mógł przechwycić paczkę. Wysłałem ją z twojego ogrodu._

Blondyn patrzył w szoku na swojego ojca chrzestnego. Powiedzieć, że się bał to za mało, był przerażony. Severus w tym czasie dotknął różdżką listu i pojawiły się dwie fiolki z eliksirami. Przyjrzał im się.

- Co to? – spytał drżącym głosem Malfoy. Severus zmarszczył z irytacji brwi.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Najchętniej wziąłbym próbkę, ale tu jest napisane, że ona po prostu by znikła. – westchnął. – Chyba nie mamy wyboru. Musimy mu zaufać. Jakby chciał cię zabić, to wcześniej miał ku temu lepszą sposobność. – Draco przytaknął mu niepewnym ruchem głowy i wyciągnął dłoń po fiolki. Wypił je szybko i uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Dobre i ból się trochę zmniejszył.

- A co jest napisane w liście do ciebie? – spytał Severus patrząc na wciąż zamknięty list. Chłopak otworzył go szybko i przeczytał, po czym podał mężczyźnie.

_Gratuluję. Nareszcie przejrzałeś na oczy. Długo to trwało, ale lepsze to niż nic. Nie rozumiem, jak dumni arystokraci mogą klękać przed tą gadzią szlamą. Cieszę się, że zachowałeś swój honor i nie dałeś się naznaczyć niczym bydło. Mam nadzieję, że moja pomoc nie poszła na marne i zmienisz się choć w pewnym stopniu. Muszę cię jednak zasmucić. Twoja matka wczoraj została zamordowana. Nie chciała cię wydać. Udało mi się sprowadzić jej ciało. Nie był to przyjemny widok. Jeśli zechcesz urządzę jej pogrzeb. Postaraj się nie smucić za bardzo i zdrowiej. Pamiętaj, że Voldemort wyznaje zasadę: Jesteś ze mną lub przeciw mnie. Dla niego nie istnieje neutralność. Musisz więc zacząć z nim walczyć. Nie martw się ja dbam o tych, których uratowałem od śmierci._

_Furia_

- Narcyza… - powiedział Severus, lecz nie dokończył. – Chcesz urządzić jej pogrzeb?

Blondyn przytaknął, po czym rozpłakał się ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

- Zabiję sukinsyna. Przysięgam, że go zabiję. – szeptał, a Snape nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Opuścił cicho pokój zostawiając pogrążonego w rozpaczy Ślizgona samego.

Dumbledore siedział w swoim gabinecie i obracał w rękach pamiętnik Lily Evans. Nie mógł go odczytać, choć próbował. Jego myśli zaprzątał dziwny morderca. Nie lubił być niedoinformowany, więc wysłał kilku zakonników na Nokturn. Czekał teraz na raport od Kingsley'a, który miał dowiedzieć się, co wiedzą o nim Aurorzy. Zastanawiała go również postawa młodego Malfoya. Severus przekazał mu, iż chłopak nie chciał stać się Śmierciożercą i uciekł. Przed śmiercią uratował go ten cały Furia lub Czarny. Nie wiedział co o tym myśleć.

Westchnął cicho. Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

- Proszę. – powiedział zmęczonym głosem. Do gabinetu wszedł Shacklebolt. Jego ponura mina nie wróżyła nic dobrego. – Czego się dowiedziałeś?

- Chłopak jest jak cień. – odpowiedział mężczyzna zajmując miejsce w fotelu naprzeciw starca. – Nikt nie jest w stanie go znaleźć, choć wszyscy nokturńczycy o nim wiedzą. Chłopak poznaje aurorów na odległość. Nawet najlepsze przebrania nie są w stanie go zmylić. Nikt nie chce zdradzić jakichkolwiek informacji o nim, albo ich nie posiadają. Informatorzy milczą. Darzą go zbyt wielkim szacunkiem. Zupełnie jakby był ich władcą. Wydaje mi się, że trzeba spytać Fletchera.

Albus pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Ciekawił go ten chłopak. W tak młodym wieku zyskał tak duży autorytet.

- Musi być niezwykle utalentowanym czarodziejem. – powiedział bardziej do siebie, niż do Kingsley'a.

- Niektórzy mówią, że jest silniejszy od Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać. – szepnął mężczyzna.

- Rozumiem. Musimy się o nim dowiedzieć wszystkiego. Wyślij na Nokturn Tonks. Niech udaje, że tam mieszka i obserwuje uważnie ulice. – Auror kiwnął głową na znak, że rozumie i wyszedł.

- Kim jesteś Furia? – zadał sobie pytanie Dumbledore.

- Jestem wykończona – jęknęła Cat, gdy weszła za Czarnym do domu. Chłopak nie odpowiedział, tylko zapalił światło i zamknął drzwi. Sam był dużo bardziej zmęczony. Poprzedniego dnia nie miał czasu się przespać. Musiał dopracować plan i omówić do z małą. Był już trzecią dobę na nogach, a przed nim jeszcze cały dzień, w ciągu którego musi załatwić kilka spraw. Między innymi łażących po ulicach zakonników wypytujących o Furię. Popołudniu postanowił także udać się po Draco. Przyda mu się ktoś, kto będzie mu robił rano kawę. – Idziesz spać? – spytała dziewczynka patrząc na swojego przyszywanego brata. Pokręcił przecząco głową i ruszył korytarzem do kuchni. Zaskoczona Cat poszła za nim ziewając.

- Ty powinnaś się przespać mała. – mruknął chłopak robiąc sobie kawę. – W nocy mam dzisiaj wolne, więc będę mógł się wyspać.

- A co będziesz robił teraz? – Zaciekawiona blondynka usiadła przy stole i zaczęła podjadać leżące na nim ciastka.

- Muszę załatwić parę spraw. – Harry usiadł naprzeciwko niej i napił się. – Dzisiaj zamieszka tu na trochę Malfoy. – Cat niemal zadławiła się jedzeniem.

- Czemu?

- Zwiał rodzince. – powiedział cicho ze słyszalną nutką rozbawienia w głosie. – Ma dług u Furii.

- Jaki dług? – Zdziwienie dziewczyny zamieniło się w ciekawość.

- Dług życia. – Cat rozpromieniła się słysząc to.

- On wie jakie są zasady starej magii? – spytała, a widząc przeczące pokręcenie głową, dodała. – Ekstra. Będzie w końcu ktoś gotował. – zaśmiała się, a Harry uniósł lekko kąciki ust w imitacji smutnego uśmiechu.

- Najpierw będzie musiał wyzdrowieć. Zajmiesz się eliksirami dla niego? Furii się skończyły, a ja muszę zaraz wychodzić.

- Jasne. – odpowiedziała mała i zabrała mu sprzed nosa kubek z kawą. Wypiła trochę i odstawiła na miejsce.

- Robisz się coraz bardziej bezczelna. – mruknął chłopak. – Hogwarcie strzeż się, we wrześniu pojawi się tam potwór. – dodał ironicznie, za co dostał lekko po głowie.

- Nie dostałam jeszcze listu. – powiedziała smutno dziewczynka.

- Spokojnie. Niedługo powinien przyjść. – pocieszył ją, starając się, by jego głos nie był zimny. – Jak nie przyjdzie, to napiszę do dyrektora. – puścił jej oczko.

- To jakie eliksiry mam zrobić? – spytała uśmiechając się lekko.

- Sangreum* i Finpena*.

- To te, które wynalazł Furia? – Na twarzy dziewczyny pojawiło się zdziwienie. Wiedziała, że te eliksiry używa się w ostateczności, gdy jest naprawdę źle. – Ale do tego potrzeba krwi pacjenta.

- Dodasz ją na końcu, jak go przyprowadzę. – posłał jej uspokajające spojrzenie.

- On przeżyje?

- Tak już Furia mu dwa razy je podał. – Odetchnęła z ulgą. Wychodziło na to, że kurację trzeba jedynie dokończyć, więc najgorszy okres był już za nim. – Mam się tym zająć od razu?

- Jeśli byś mogła. – przytaknął jej brunet.

Wstała od stołu i pobiegła do pracowni znajdującej się w piwnicy. Jej przyszywany brat rzadko pozwala jej tam przebywać samej, więc cieszyła się z tak odpowiedzialnego zadania. Zmęczenie zostało wyparte przez uczucie dumy. Skoro pozwolił jej zająć się tak trudnymi eliksirami, ufa jej.

Harry patrzył za wybiegającą dziewczyną. Próbował być dla niej jak brat, choć trzymał dystans. Nie chciał się do niej zbyt przywiązywać, by jej strata go nie bolała. Już raz popełnił ten błąd i do dziś cierpi. Wstał powoli i przeciągnął się. Powłócząc nogami skierował się na piętro do swojego pokoju. W sumie miał je dwa. Musiał tworzyć iluzję, iż mieszka tu zarówno Mortis, jak i Czarny. Westchnął. Nawet w domu nie mógł sobie pozwolić na wyjście z roli. Gdyby złapali Cat, mogliby wyciągnąć z niej informacje, których nie powinna znać.

Wszedł do pokoju, który zajmował jako Czarny i rzucił okiem na śpiącą wężycę. Vaea była świetną towarzyszką, ale nudną po polowaniu. Podszedł do szafy i wyciągnął czarne spodnie i niebieską koszulkę ze srebrnym smokiem. Ułożył je na łóżku, po czym zdjął pelerynę. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić zdjąć również maski.

Przejechał ręką po włosach i westchnął. W domu nie miał zamiaru nosić peleryn, ale gdy był Czarnym, musiał mieć zakrytą twarz.

Chwycił przygotowane ubrania i poszedł do łazienki. Zablokował drzwi zaklęciem i z ulgą ściągnął krwistoczerwony materiał z twarzy. Przejrzał się w lustrze. Wyglądał koszmarnie. Włosy potargane, a pod oczami cienie. Do tego niezdrowo blada skóra, która była skutkiem sporej utraty krwi w pierwszych tygodniach wakacji. Zapadnięte policzki i zaczerwieniona blizna w kształcie błyskawicy.

Rozebrał się i wziął szybki prysznic mając nadzieję, że to go trochę obudzi. Myślał co powiedzieć, gdy odwiedzi Snape'a jako Mortis. Oficjalnie Furia wyjechał na kilka dni. Taka informacja była jedynym sposobem na swobodne obserwowanie poczynań aurorów. „Idioci. Myślą, że jak Furii nie ma, to mogą o niego tak po prostu wypytywać."

Ubrał się i zajął swoim wyglądem. Zakrył makijażem bliznę na czole i rzucił na policzek zaklęcie ujawniające. Dobrze pamiętał skąd ma ten wypalony znak. Był to prezent na jego dziewiąte urodziny. Wuj postanowił go naznaczyć, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, że jest on jego zwierzątkiem. Później ukrywał to za pomocą makijażu, a gdy dowiedział się o magii, pierwsze zaklęcie jakiego się nauczył to Glamur. Pokręcił głową, by pozbyć się tego wspomnienia.

Wyszedł z łazienki i zszedł do piwnicy, zobaczyć jak sobie radzi Cat. Dziewczyna stała nad kociołkiem i ze skupieniem kroiła serce smoka. Uśmiechnął się lekko i wyszedł niezauważony nie chcąc jej przeszkadzać.

Severus siedział w gabinecie czytając książkę i popijając półwytrawne wino, gdy pojawił się obok niego skrzat. Dochodziła szesnasta i mężczyzna zastanawiał się, czy Furii przypadkiem coś nie wypadło.

- Przed domem stoi młodzieniec, sir. Mówi, że miał dzisiaj przyjść. – Zaskrzeczało stworzenie.

- Wpuść go. Zaraz zejdę. – rozkazał nerwowo Snape. Skrzat zniknął z cichym „pop", a Mistrz Eliksirów ruszył szybkim krokiem na dół. Gdy dotarł do sali wejściowej, zatrzymał się lekko zdziwiony.

- Mortis? – spytał. Chłopak spojrzał na niego uważnie.

- Tak. Furii nie ma. Musiał wyjechać. Zakon i Aurorzy starają się go znaleźć na Nokturnie.- urwał na chwilę, po czym dodał ironicznie. – Ale przecież ty o tym wiesz. W końcu Dumbledore ci ufa. – Severusowi nie spodobał się ton dzieciaka, lecz nie odezwał się, tylko dał znak by poszedł za nim.

Harry rozglądał się ciekawie po korytarzu. Nie był tu pierwszy raz, ale wcześniej odwiedzał ten dom bez wiedzy właściciela. Był złodziejem i gdy brakowało mu rzadkich składników odwiedzał dom swojego nauczyciela i kradł co potrzebował. Zazwyczaj zostawiał list i zapłatę w galeonach lub innym rzadkim składniku, którego Mistrz Eliksirów nie mógł zdobyć, by jego reputacja nie ucierpiała. Zdarzało się również, gdy zabierał ważniejsze składniki, że w zamian zostawiał receptury na wynalezione przez siebie wywary. To była ich nie pisana umowa.

Doszli do pokoju gościnnego, a Severus zapukał cicho i otworzył drzwi. Draco leżał na łóżku, a jego oczy były opuchnięte po płaczu. Spojrzał w ich stronę i wzdrygnął się na widok zimnego wzroku gościa. Na ustach Harry'ego pojawił się drwiący uśmiech.

- To jest Mortis. – przedstawił go Snape. – Jesteś gotowy Draco? – Ledwie wyczuwalna troska w głosie nauczyciela zdziwiła Pottera, ale zachował komentarz dla siebie. Zamiast tego powiedział.

- Musimy ustalić zasady, a ty przysięgniesz, że się do nich zastosujesz. Nie potrzebuję teraz problemów. Już wystarczy, że śmierciożercy i Aurorzy chcą mnie dorwać.

Draco przełknął ślinę i kiwnął głową na znak, że rozumie.

- Jest też jeszcze jedna sprawa. – zwrócił wzrok na Severusa.

- Tak? – spytał mężczyzna.

- Chłopak ma dług życia. – Snape powstrzymał szok i uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Powinieneś wytłumaczyć mu, co to znaczy. – to nie była sugestia i Mistrz Eliksirów doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

- Hej! Ja tu jestem. Nie mówcie o mnie jakby mnie nie było. Co to ten cały dług życia? – odezwał się naburmuszonym głosem Malfoy, lecz skulił się, gdy Mortis posłał mu zirytowane spojrzenie.

- Uspokój się dzieciaku. – warknął Potter. Szczerze nienawidził tego arystokraty, ale świadomość, że może zrobić z nim, co mu się żywnie podoba, napawała go chorą satysfakcją. Również fakt, że może go poniżać, a Snape nie zareaguje, go cieszył.

- Nie jestem dzieckiem! – krzyknął urażonym głosem blondyn.

- Draco zamilcz! – warknął do niego Severus. – Swoim zachowaniem udowadniasz, że właśnie nim jesteś. – Odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego. – Wytłumaczę mu co oznacza taki dług. Napijesz się czegoś w tym czasie?

- Nie. – powiedział i oparł się o ścianę zakładając ręce na ramiona. – Nie ma czasu. Wytłumacz mu w skrócie, o co chodzi z tym długiem.

Mistrz Eliksirów kiwnął mu głową i zwrócił się do arystokraty.

- Dług życia to największy z możliwych długów. Wiąże on na zawsze uratowanego z tym, kto go ocalił. Każda próba zranienia lub knucia przeciw swojemu wybawcy kończy się cierpieniem, a czasem nawet śmiercią. W pewnym sensie to cię czyni jego niewolnikiem. Niektórzy wykorzystują taką sytuację, by zyskiwać sługę, który musi wykonać każdy jego rozkaz. Nie da się spłacić tego długu. Jedynie osoba, wobec której go masz, może cię zwolnić z tego obowiązku. – wytłumaczył pospiesznie. Malfoy patrzył na niego w szoku. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

- Wobec kogo mam ten dług? – spytał słabo. Mortis posłał mu ironiczny uśmiech.

- Wobec Furii, Czarnego i mnie. – Severus spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

- Przecież tylko jedna osoba uratowała mu życie. – Harry prychnął.

- Naszą trójkę wiąże prawo krwi. – Snape zmarszczył brwi i opadł na fotel. Dla niego to było za dużo.

- Co to jest prawo krwi? – spytał Draco, a Potter posłał mu pełne pogardy spojrzenie.

- Masz luki w wykształceniu ze starożytnych praw magii. – podsumował. – Wracając do powodu moich odwiedzin. Musisz poznać zasady i ich przestrzegać. – rzucił spojrzenie Severusowi.

- Zostawię was na chwilę samych. – zreflektował się mężczyzna i wyszedł.

- Zasady są trzy. – zaczął Harry. – Po pierwsze nie wolno ci wchodzić na piętro, ani do piwnicy. W sumie możesz przebywać jedynie w swoim pokoju i w kuchni. – Malfoy skrzywił się lekko. – Po drugie masz wykonywać każdy rozkaz jaki otrzymasz niezależnie od własnych obiekcji. Ta zasada dotyczy mnie, Czarnego, Furię i Cat.

- Kto to jest Cat? – przerwał mu pytaniem blondyn, a Mortis zgromił go wzrokiem.

- Dowiesz się w swoim czasie. – urwał na chwilę. – Ostatnia zasada polega na tym, że nie wolno ci mówić komukolwiek, o tym czym zajmujemy się ja, Furia i Czarny oraz masz odnosić się do nas i naszych gości z szacunkiem. Rozumiemy się?

Chłopak pokiwał głową, niezdolny wykrztusić cokolwiek.

- Odpowiedz. Chcę to usłyszeć.

- Tak.

- Doskonale. Złożysz teraz podwójną przysięgę. Dzięki temu nawet pod Veritaserum nic z ciebie nie wyciągną. – podszedł do niego i wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń. Malfoy podał mu swoją, a on naciął jego nadgarstek i złapał ranę. – Przysięgasz przestrzegać trzech zasad?

- Tak przysięgam. – głos Draco zadrżał lekko. – Przysięgam. – dodał po raz drugi, a wokół niego zafalowała czerwona poświata.

Mortis puścił jego dłoń i uleczył skaleczenie.

- Zbieraj się. Za dziesięć minut masz być gotowy i czekać na mnie w sali wejściowej. – warknął w jego stronę Harry i wyszedł. Na korytarzu czekał na niego Severus. – Pójdzie ze mną.

Mężczyzna kiwnął głową czując ulgę. Jakby Draco odmówił, miałby teraz niemały problem.

- Napijesz się czegoś? – spytał Snape, gdy ruszyli w stronę gabinetu.

- Ognistej.

Rozsiedli się w fotelach, a pan domu podał mu szklankę, którą chłopak opróżnił jednym łykiem.

- Mam jedno pytanie. – Mortis kiwnął głową by kontynuował. – Kto tak naprawdę uratował Draco?

Harry westchnął.

- Czarny.

- Potter? – krzyknął zszokowany Severus. Na twarzy chłopaka pojawił się ironiczny uśmiech.

- Czarny. – powtórzył.

Cat kończyła właśnie warzyć Finpena, gdy drzwi do piwnicy otworzyły się i stanął w nich Mortis. Spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem.

- Daj mi jeszcze pięć minut. – powiedziała do niego, a on przytaknął ruchem głowy i wyszedł. „Czarny jest milszy." – stwierdziła w myślach, po czym zaśmiała się.

- Przecież to jedna i ta sama osoba. – mruknęła. Czasem miała wrażenie, że chłopak przejmuje cechy osoby, którą jest w danym momencie. Zazdrościła mu talentu aktorskiego i zastanawiała się, czy kiedykolwiek pozna jego prawdziwą twarz.

Zgasiła ogień pod kociołkiem i zabrała się za sprzątanie. Dokładnie pięć minut później weszła do kuchni, gdzie czekał już na nią brunet. Mimowolnie zadrżała, gdy utkwił w niej spojrzenie swoich czarnych oczu.

- Skończyłaś? – spytał zimno, a po jej plecach przeszły ciarki. „Jak jest zmęczony, robi się nieprzyjemny." Przytaknęła kiwnięciem głowy, a chłopak westchnął i wstał.

- Malfoy ma sypialnie obok twojej. – ziewnął zasłaniając ręką usta i przeciągnął się. – Chodź. – rzucił do niej i razem ruszyli w głąb korytarza. – Musisz go pilnować. Nie wiem, co może mu strzelić do tej jego arystokratycznej główki. – mruknął i nie pukając otworzył drzwi.

Draco odwrócił się gwałtownie przerywając wypakowywanie ubrań. Nadal ledwo trzymał się na nogach i był chorobliwie blady. Skrzywił się i warknął.

- Pukać nie umiesz. – chciał coś jeszcze dodać, lecz zamilkł pod spojrzeniem Harry'ego. Spojrzał na stojącą w drzwiach dziewczynkę i spytał. – Kto to?

Cat zmierzyła go spojrzeniem pełnym dezaprobaty.

- Niewychowany. – powiedziała do bruneta. – Chyba nie zna swojej pozycji w tym domu. – Harry nie skomentował. Uciszył ją jedynie machnięciem ręki.

- Nie zapominaj, że ty jesteś jedynie nieco ważniejsza od niego. – odparł posyłając jej chłodne spojrzenie. – Malfoy… - zwrócił się do arystokraty. – nie odzywaj się nie pytany i nie zapominaj o szacunku. – Blondyn przełknął ślinę i pokiwał głową, ale widząc oczekujące spojrzenie Pottera, powiedział.

- Rozumiem. – zawahał się i dodał z trudem. – Przepraszam.

Na twarzy Harry'ego pojawił się uśmiech satysfakcji.

- Widać, to słowo cię nie zabiło. – podsumował. – To jest Cat. – przedstawił blondynkę. – Masz się jej słuchać. – urwał. – Nie patrz tak na mnie. Ona ma dziesięć lat, ale jestem pewien, że dokopałaby ci w pojedynku. – dodał widząc minę Malfoya. – Nie chcę tu problemów, więc macie się dogadać. Zostawiam was teraz samych. Muszę się przespać. Cat pobierz od niego krew i podaj mu eliksiry. – rzucił jeszcze i opuścił pomieszczenie zostawiając za sobą zdegustowaną dziewczynę i nic nie rozumiejącego chłopaka.

- Siadaj na łóżku. – odezwała się blondynka, gdy za Harry'm zamknęły się drzwi. Draco niechętnie wykonał polecenie. – Nie rób takiej miny. Mi też nie podoba się, że będę musiała niańczyć dzieciaka śmierciożercy. – stwierdziła, nic sobie nie robiąc ze wściekłego spojrzenia, jakie posłał jej chłopak. – Szanuję Czarnego i Mortisa i tylko dla nich zgadzam się przebywać w twoim towarzystwie. Radzę ci go nie denerwować, bo zdarza mu się być okrutnym. Zawdzięczam mu życie, tak jak ty, więc zachowuj się i nie utrudniaj tego. On naprawdę nie przepada za torturami – Malfoy prychnął. – ale w ostateczności je stosuje. – Arystokrata spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

- Jasne. – powiedział z ironią. – Bo ci uwierzę. – Cat wzruszyła ramionami i chwyciła jego dłoń. Wyjęła nóż i nacięła nadgarstek podstawiając pod ranę fiolkę. Gdy odmierzyła odpowiednią ilość, sięgnęła po różdżkę i zaleczyła skaleczenie.

- Czekaj tu.

Severus pojawił się przed ciemnym zamkiem. Musiał w końcu poinformować o zniknięciu Pottera, w przeciwnym wypadku Voldemort zacznie go podejrzewać o zdradę. Szybkim krokiem wszedł do sali tronowej, gdzie zebrany był już niemal cały wewnętrzny krąg. Klęknął przed Czarnym Panem.

- Severus. Nie wzywałem cię. – powiedział Tom mierząc go swoimi czerwonymi oczami. Snape wytrzymał to spojrzenie i odezwał się wypranym z emocji głosem.

- Przynoszę informacje, które uzyskałem na dzisiejszym zebraniu zakonu.

- Co jest tak ważne, że odciągnęło cię od twojego zadania? – Voldemort zaczął obracać różdżkę w dłoni.

- Potter uciekł od wujostwa. – Oczy Riddle'a zabłysły, a po pomieszczeniu rozniósł się jego śmiech. Śmierciożercy zadrżeli.

- Tak. To bardzo dobra wiadomość. Musimy go znaleźć przed Dumbledorem. – Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się. – Avery! Nott! Weźcie nowych i zacznijcie go szukać. – wydał rozkaz.

- Tak panie. – powiedzieli jednocześnie i opuścili salę.

- A ty Severusie zasługujesz na nagrodę. – Severus skrzywił się w duchu. Nagroda oznaczała, że może wybrać sobie jednego więźnia lub Śmierciożercę i się z nim zabawić. Postarał się, by na jego twarzy pojawiła się wdzięczność, choć wewnętrznie miał ochotę zwymiotować.

- Dziękuję panie.

* Puer fures – (łac. Puer – chłopak, dziecko; Fures – złodziei (dopł. l. mn. – złodziej) ) w wolnym tłumaczeniu „dziecko złodziei".

* Mroczna dzielnica – Nokturn

* Sangreum – (łac. Sanguis – krew; Serum – wywar) w wolnym tłumaczeniu „krwisty wywar"; eliksir nadaje krwi właściwości lecznicze; leczy nie wykryte uszkodzenia ciała i takie, których nie da się wyleczyć bez specjalistycznej opieki.

* Finpena – (łac. Fini – koniec; Pena – ból) w wolnym tłumaczeniu „koniec bólu"; eliksir łagodzący ból współgrający z Sangreum; do jego uwarzenia potrzeba krwi pacjenta.

* Spe Islandia – (łac. Spe – nadziei; Islandia – wyspa) w wolnym tłumaczeniu „na wyspę nadziei".


	2. Rozdział 2 Poszukiwania

_**Rozdział 2**_

**Poszukiwania**

Harry obudził się zlany potem i zwymiotował na podłogę. Wizja, jaką wysłał mu Voldemort, przywołała wspomnienia, których najchętniej by się pozbył. Wstał na drżących nogach i wyczyścił ruchem ręki podłogę. Zataczając się doszedł do łazienki i zdejmując uprzednio krwistoczerwoną maskę, opłukał twarz wodą. Przymknął oczy, a w głowie na nowo pojawił się obraz Snape'a gwałcącego tego chłopca. Riddle był zadowolony, za to w oczach Mistrza Eliksirów widać było ukrywane obrzydzenie. Gdyby nie znał się na ludziach, uznałby go za sukinsyna.

Spowrotem założył na twarz materiał i wyszedł z łazienki. Vaea spała na jego poduszce. Rzucił okiem na zegar i skrzywił się. „Tej nocy już nie zasnę. Kiedyś padnę z wykończenia." Wskazówki wskazywały, że jest pięć minut po drugiej w nocy.

Podszedł do okna i spojrzał na prawie opustoszałą ulicę. Tutaj nigdy nie ma ruchu i właśnie z tego powodu wykupił tą kamienicę. Odwrócił się zerkając przelotnie na swojego sokoła. Kupił go, gdyż Hedwigę wszyscy znali. Był pewien, że nic jej nie jest, ale nie mogła przylecieć do niego. W sumie na kamienicę było rzucone zaklęcie, które przepuszczało tylko sowy, które miały listy z pieczęcią ministerstwa lub Hogwartu. W innych wypadkach zwierzę nie mogło go odnaleźć. No pomijając jego sokoła, którego ze względu na duży rozmiar nazwał Kolosem.

Wyszedł z pokoju i zszedł na dół. Poruszając się bezszelestnie dotarł do kuchni. Zdziwiony zauważył, że pali się w niej światło. Uchylił drzwi i zerknął do środka.

Opierając głowę na stole spał Draco. Jego zapuchnięte oczy świadczyły o przepłakanym wieczorze. Westchnął ciężko i podszedł do blondyna.

- Draco, wstawaj. Kuchnia to nie sypialnia. Zaślinisz stół. – warknął do chłopaka, który podskoczył rozglądając się zdezorientowany.

- Kim jesteś? – spytał, gdy w końcu spojrzał na Harry'ego.

- Czarny. – przedstawił się Potter, w duchu śmiejąc się z miny arystokraty. – Zmykaj do swojego pokoju. – blondyn skrzywił się lekko.

- Nie chcę spać. – powiedział przygnębiony i spuścił głowę. Brunet doskonale go rozumiał. Wiedział jak to jest stracić bliską osobę. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, iż nie obchodziło go co się dzieje z Draco.

- W takim razie zrób mi kawę. – rzucił nie znoszącym sprzeciwu głosem i zajął miejsce przy stole. Malfoy już otwierał usta, by warknąć coś w odpowiedzi, gdy dodał. – Rób co mówię i radziłbym odnosić się do mnie z szacunkiem. Po za tym jak zajmiesz się czymś, to zapomnisz o koszmarze. – Nie wiedział, czemu dodał ostatnie zdanie, ale nie przejmował się tym, bo osiągnął oczekiwany rezultat. Młody arystokrata zabrał się za parzenie kawy, a Harry przymknął oczy i zagłębił się w myślach. Tak zastała ich Cat, gdy chwilę później weszła do kuchni.

- Czy wszyscy w tym domu cierpią na bezsenność? – jęknęła ziewając.

Czarny uchylił powieki i spojrzał na nią. Zwykle proste włosy były teraz w nieładzie. Pod oczami miała lekkie cienie, a twarz nieco bledszą niż zazwyczaj.

- Stało się coś? – spytał ją obojętnie. Przyjrzała mu się, a widząc zmęczenie w jego oczach, nie zwróciła mu uwagi na ton.

- Koszmar. - powiedziała cicho. Nawet na chwilę nie potrafiła zapomnieć widoku tamtej kobiety – Narcyzy Malfoy, gdy udali się po jej ciało. Była zmasakrowana, a wokół pełno krwi i ten zapach śmierci w powietrzu…

- Wyrzuć to z siebie będzie ci łatwiej. – poradził jej Czarny.

- Ty nie wyrzucasz z siebie co cię boli. – mruknęła urażona. – Nie jestem słaba. Nie…

- Źle mnie zrozumiałaś. – przerwał jej, a ona spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. – Ja… - zawahał się, po czym dokończył. – trzymając to w sobie, staję się potworem, mała. Nie mogę pozwolić, by i ciebie świat nim uczynił.

Draco postawił przed nim kawę starając się zachować kamienną maskę. W rzeczywistości jednak ciekawiło go, co ten dziwny chłopak miał na myśli.

Zapanowała cisza, a każdy pogrążył się we własnych rozmyślaniach.

Nagle rozległo się walenie w drzwi.

- Kurwa, kogo o tej porze nosi. – warknął Czarny kierując się w ich stronę. Uchylił je i zobaczył przed sobą przerażoną Kate. – Dokąd trafiają dzieci złodziei? – zadał pytanie będące hasłem, o którym wiedziała tylko ona.

- Spe Islandia*. – odpowiedziała szybko, a on przepuścił ją w drzwiach.

- Co się stało? – spytał, gdy zamknął za nią drzwi.

- Aurorzy robią łapankę na Szczury. Zabierają głównie najmłodsze. – Twarz Harry'ego wykrzywiła się w złości.

- Myślą, że jak nie ma Furii, to mogą? – pobiegł na piętro zostawiając Kate za sobą. Ubrał się szybko i już po chwili był spowrotem. – Idź do kuchni i pilnuj, by przebywająca tam dwójka nie rozwaliła mi chaty. Najpóźniej za trzy godziny wrócę. – poinstruował kobietę i wyszedł.

* * *

><p>Draco, Cat i Kate siedzieli w ciszy w kuchni. Czas dłużył im się niemiłosiernie. Od wyjścia Czarnego minęły już dwie godziny i zaczynali się coraz bardziej niepokoić.<p>

- Cat? – odezwał się Malfoy. – Wiesz może, gdzie jest Mortis?

Dziewczyna powstrzymała śmiech i pokręciła przecząco głową.

- Może zagramy w pokera? – zapytała Kate. – Przegrany będzie miał odpowiedzieć na dwa pytania, co wy na to? – Pozostała dwójka zgodziła się szybko. Każdy sposób na zabicie czasu i oderwanie się od ponurych myśli był dobry.

- To ja skoczę po karty. – powiedziała Cat i wybiegła z pomieszczenia, by po chwili wrócić z talią w ręce.

Zaczęli grać. Pierwszy przegrał Draco i musiał odpowiedzieć na dwa pytania.

- Jak to się stało, że tutaj jesteś? – spytała zaciekawiona Kate.

- Czarny uratował mi życie.

- Co o nim sądzisz? – zadała swoje pytanie Cat.

- Dziwny chłopak. Jak na mnie patrzy po plecach przebiegają mi dreszcze. Wydaje się być zamknięty w sobie. W sumie widziałem go tylko chwilę, nie mogę go po tym oceniać. – Blondynka pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. Ona sama nie wiedziała co o nim myśleć, a mieszka z nim już drugie wakacje.

Malfoy zaczął rozdawać karty, gdy usłyszeli, że ktoś otwiera wejściowe drzwi. Po chwili zatrzasnęły się one, a z przedpokoju dało się słyszeć jęk. Wybiegli z kuchni i zobaczyli słaniającego się na nogach Czarnego. Jego szata była przesiąknięta krwią i podarta w wielu miejsca.

- Rose eliksir. – Cat pobladła. Brunet używał jej prawdziwego imienia tylko w kryzysowych sytuacjach. Pobiegła do piwnicy i wzięła z półki eliksir bezkrwawy. Wróciła na górę, gdzie Draco i Kate pomagali Harry'emu dostać się do kuchni. Gdy usadzili go bezpiecznie na krześle, podała mu fiolkę. Opróżnił ją jednym łykiem i skrzywił się.

- Muszę w końcu popracować nad smakiem. – Blondynka uśmiechnęła się z ulgą. Chłopak żartował, więc nie jest z nim aż tak źle.

- Co się stało? – spytała Kate przyglądając mu się z troską.

- Łapanka była zasadzką na Furię. – Kobieta pobladła, a twarz chłopaka wykrzywił grymas bólu. Nawet wypowiedzenie tego krótkiego zdania spowodowało kolejną falę cierpienia.

- Dać ci eliksir przeciwbólowy? – odezwała się Cat, lecz on zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

- Musisz uwarzyć Promorte*. – dziewczyna pobladła jeszcze bardziej i spojrzała na niego przerażona starając się uspokoić.

- Jest aż tak źle? – chłopak przytaknął ruchem głowy i zacisnął zęby.

Draco patrzył na nich nic nie rozumiejąc. Czarny nie wyglądał jakby umierał, a ten czarnomagiczny eliksir stosuje się jedynie w takich przypadkach. Czytał o nim w jednej z książek swojego ojca chrzestnego. Był to niezwykle trudny wywar, choć jeszcze trudniej było zdobyć odpowiednie składniki. Między innymi…

- Skąd weźmiemy łzy feniksa? – spytała Rose. Brunet zmarszczył brwi. Nie było czasu, żeby szukać ich na czarnym rynku.

- Kate – powiedział szybko kierując na siebie uwagę kobiety. – Masz możliwość skontaktowania się z Severusem? – spytał, a widząc potakujące kiwnięcie głowy, dodał. – Musisz się pospieszyć. Idź do niego i powiedz, że nie jest ze mną najlepiej i potrzebujesz trzy uncje. Poinformuj go, że jak wyzdrowieję, to mu za nie zapłacę. – Kate wstała szybko, rzuciła mu jeszcze jedno przepełnione troską spojrzenie i wybiegła z pomieszczenia.

- Cat zacznij warzyć ten eliksir. Mamy mało czasu. Najpóźniej za dwie godziny nie będzie już w stanie mnie nic uratować. – blondynka powstrzymała łzy i wyszła szybko. Wiedziała, że teraz wszystko zależy od niej. Nie może zawieść Czarnego. „Nie chcę stracić brata!" – krzyknęła w myślach zbiegając do piwnicy.

Draco spojrzał na bruneta.

- Mogę coś zrobić? – Nie chciał być bezużyteczny, w końcu ten chłopak uratował mu życie. Jakby nie patrzeć powinien być mu wdzięczny, a nie sprawiać problemy.

- Nalej mi ognistej. – usłyszał cichą odpowiedź.

* * *

><p>W Kwaterze Głównej Zakonu Feniksa panowała przygnębiająca cisza. Wszyscy ponuro patrzyli na pierwszą stronę Proroka Codziennego. Informacja o zabójstwie trzynastu aurorów spowodowała, że przeżyli szok. Zdjęcie zmasakrowanych ciał stróżów prawa wywoływało u zgromadzonych różne reakcje, od niezwykłej bladości na twarzy Tonks, do grymasu wściekłości u Moody'ego.<p>

Milczenie zostało przerwane przez pukającą w szybę sowę. Dumbledore wpuścił ją do środka, a ona rzuciła na kolana Kingsley'a czerwoną kopertę i wyleciała. Obecni spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni.

- Od kogo ten wyjec? – spytała Molly, lecz nim mężczyzna zdążył jej odpowiedzieć, koperta zapaliła się i po pomieszczeniu poniósł się wrzask.

- WY ZAJEBANI CHUJE – nieznany głos potoczył się echem. – ZWŁASZCZA TY SHELBOLT! LEDWO ZOSTAŁEŚ MIANOWANY SZEFEM DEPARTAMENTU AURORÓW I JUŻ CI ODPIERDALA! CO MYŚLAŁEŚ, GDY POSTANOWIŁEŚ URZĄDZIĆ ŁAPANKĘ NA SZCZURY NA NOKTURNIE! WYDAJE CI SIĘ, ŻE JESTEŚ ZAJEBISTY? TO BYŁY DZIECI! NIE WAŻNE, ŻE NIE MAJĄ RODZINY! MIAŁEŚ NADZIEJĘ, ŻE ZŁAPIESZ FURIĘ? JEGO SIĘ KURWA NIE DA ZŁAPAĆ! OBECNIE NAWET NIE MA GO W LONDYNIE! CHCESZ BYĆ KOLEJNYM MOODY'M? PRZEZ CIEBIE PRAWIE ZGINĄŁ CZARNY! – Severus pobladł gwałtownie słysząc tą informację. „Prawie zabili Pottera?" – ZAJEBIE CIĘ, JAK JESZCZE RAZ WYMYŚLISZ COŚ TAKIEGO! NIE RÓB SOBIE ZE MNIE WROGA, BO NIKT JESZCZE DOBRZE NA TYM NIE WYSZEDŁ! ZOSTAW FURIĘ I MNIE W SPOKOJU, TO NIE BĘDĘ MIAŁ POWODU, BY ZABIJAĆ TWOICH LUDZI! MAM NADZIEJĘ, ŻE SIĘ ROZUMIEMY! – list umilkł na chwilę, po czym chłopak dodał już spokojnie. – Dumbledore zrób coś ze swoimi ludźmi. Naprawdę na za dużo sobie pozwalają. A ty Moody – słychać było pogardę. – wytłumacz szanownemu szefowi stróżów prawa, dlaczego jego pomysł był niezwykle inteligentny. – dodał z ironią i list spłonął.

- O kurwa! – wymsknęło się komuś.

* * *

><p>W zachodniej Szkocji, w hrabstwie Inverclyde, w swojej rezydencji pewien mężczyzna o imieniu Scorpion otrzymał właśnie dzisiejszego Proroka. Rzucił okiem na pierwszą stronę i zmarszczył w zamyśleniu brwi. Wczoraj pojawił się u niego Severus z prośbą o trzy uncje łez feniksa. Nie wytłumaczył po co mu one, ale używa się ich niezwykle rzadko. Osoba, która w pojedynkę zabiła trzynastu aurorów, raniła dziesięciu i uciekła, nie mogła wyjść z tego bez szwanku. „Czyżby?" – spytał się w myślach. Intuicja podpowiadała mu, że to nie jest zwykły zbieg okoliczności. Niestety miał za mało informacji, by czegokolwiek się na ten temat dowiedzieć.<p>

Westchnął i zabrał się za śniadanie. „Jutro odwiedzę Severusa. Może on będzie lepiej poinformowany." – postanowił w myślach.

* * *

><p>Harry obudził się wypoczęty. Pierwszy raz w ciągu tych wakacji się wyspał. Wiedział, że był to skutek eliksiru Bezsennego Snu. Niestety nie mógł pić go zbyt często, bowiem wtedy traci czujność i ktoś mógłby dowiedzieć się, kim jest. Wstał przeciągając się. Maska jak zawsze zasłaniała jego twarz. Pamiętał, jak Kate prosiła go wczoraj, by ją zdjął, żeby opatrzyła mu twarz. Odmówił stanowczo, więc nie nalegała.<p>

Podszedł do szafy i wyciągnął pierwsze co nawinęło mu się po rękę. Skierował swoje kroki w stronę łazienki. Tam zabezpieczył drzwi i ściągnął z twarzy materiał przeglądając się z obawą w lustrze. Nie wyglądał najlepiej. Na czole zarobił kolejną ranę, po której pozostanie blizna. Przecinała ona tą w kształcie błyskawicy. „Ktoś przekreślił bohatera." – zaśmiał się w myślach. Jedno oko miał podbite, a łuk brwiowy rozwalony.

Przemył twarz i zajął się zaleczaniem ran. Z podręcznej apteczki umieszczonej nad umywalką wyciągnął maść na opuchnięcia. Rozsmarował ją wokół lewego oka, po czym zaczął się rozbierać, by wziąć prysznic. Z dołu dobiegały do niego krzyki Cat i Draco. „Zwariuję kiedyś przez tą dzieciarnię." – pomyślał nie przejmując się faktem, iż blondyn jest w jego wieku. W końcu musiał dorosnąć znacznie szybciej od innych. Nigdy nie miał prawdziwego dzieciństwa. Zamiast mieć możliwość nauki jazdy na rowerze, czy zabawy w chowanego, on uczył się gotować i sprzątać. Za każde niepowodzenie był karany, a gdy zrobił coś dobrze… był karany lub ignorowany.

Gdy mył włosy przypomniał sobie nagle o rozmowie, którą odbył ze Snape'em. Przez nadmiar obowiązków, zupełnie wyleciało mu to z głowy. Jeśli to byłaby prawda możliwe, że ma jeszcze jakiegoś żyjącego wuja, a Dursleyowie nie byli jego rodziną. Skrzywił się. Przebywać tyle lat u ludzi, którzy nie byli nawet z nim spokrewnieni. W jego żyłach wezbrała złość na dyrektora natychmiast jednak stłumiona przez głos rozsądku. On nie wiedział.

Wyszedł spod prysznica i wytarł się. Mokre włosy opadały płasko na jego czoło, a zimne krople spływały po ciele. Ubrał przyniesione ze sobą czarne spodnie i zieloną podkreślającą jego oczy bluzkę z napisem „I'm the killer", po czym założył na twarz maskę. Tylko dzięki niej nikt nie był w stanie go rozpoznać. Rzucone na nią zaklęcie powodowało rozmywanie się kontur twarzy, do której ciasno przylegała też dzięki zaklęciu.

Wyszedł z łazienki i zszedł schodami na dół. Z kuchni dobiegały krzyki Cat.

- Ty cholerny, parszywy, głupi arystokratyczny dupku… - urwała, gdy zobaczyła wchodzącego Pottera.

- Co się tu dzieje? – zapytał ostro.

Draco stał po drugiej stronie stołu i unikał latających w jego stronę warzyw. Przełknął ślinę, gdy usłyszał pytanie i pobladł lekko.

- Eee…

- Cóż za inteligentna wypowiedź. – podsumował go drwiąco Czarny.

- To jej wina. – krzyknął szybko Malfoy. – Obudziła mnie wylewając na mnie wiadro zimnej wody, więc odwdzięczyłem się jej tym samym. – Mimo, że był wyższy i masywniejszy od Harry'ego, skulił się pod jego spojrzeniem.

- To prawda Cat? – dziewczyna przytaknęła niepewnie.

- W takim razie bież się za sprzątanie. – Blondyn odetchnął z ulgą, lecz zaraz skrzywił się, gdy usłyszał kolejne zdanie. – A ty zrób mi kawę i ugotuj śniadanie.

W ciszy zaczęli wykonywać powierzone im zadania. Woleli nie podpadać brunetowi, zwłaszcza po tym co przeczytali w Proroku. Wiedzieli, że Czarny walczył z aurorami, ale nie spodziewali się, iż zabił trzynastu i ranił dziesięciu, a do tego uszedł z życiem.

Harry zajął miejsce przy stole i sięgnął po gazetę. Widząc pierwszą stronę wyrzucił ją do kominka, a w jego oczach pojawił się ból szybko zastąpiony obojętnością. Obserwował uważnie krzątającą się dwójkę zastanawiając się, jak może zdobyć informacje o prawdziwej rodzinie jego matki. Jedyny pomysł jaki przychodził mu do głowy, to zdobycie pamiętnika. Pytanie tylko brzmiało: Jak?

* * *

><p>Severus szedł szybko Śmiertelnym Nokturnem. Dotarłszy do Alei Przegranych skręcił w nią i stanął przed numerem osiem. Sam sobie się dziwił, że tu przyszedł. Chciał się dowiedzieć, czy z Potterem wszystko w porządku i po co były mu potrzebne łzy feniksa.<p>

Westchnął i zapukał. Z środka dało się słyszeć kroki, a po chwili drzwi uchyliły się i stanęła w nich najwyżej dziesięcioletnią dziewczynkę. Spod długich, blond włosów patrzyły na niego przenikliwe niebieskie oczy.

- Kim pan jest? – zapytała ostro. – I do kogo? – jej głos nie brzmiał zachęcająco.

- Diabolo. – użył swojego pseudonimu. – Do Czarnego. – wolał tak nazwać Harry'ego nie wiedząc, czy mieszkańcy wiedzą, kim on jest.

- Skąd mam mieć pewność? – warknęła.

- Zawołaj go. On mnie zna. – Zmierzyła go jeszcze uważnym spojrzeniem, po czym odwróciła się i krzyknęła. – Czarny! Do ciebie jakiś koleś! Przedstawił się jako Diabolo!

- Zapytaj go, jakie zadał mi pytanie, gdy pierwszy raz się do mnie odezwał! – odpowiedział stłumiony głos z zewnątrz.

- Co się stanie, gdy dodam sproszkowany korzeń asfodeusa do nalewki z piołunu. – Odpowiedział Severus, gdy za małą pojawił się Czarny.

- Właź. – warknął chłopak. – Zamknij drzwi Cat. – rzucił do dziewczyny i poszedł do kuchni, a Snape za nim.

- Przyszedłeś zapytać się, jak się czuję, czy dowiedzieć, po co były mi łzy feniksa? – spytał i usiadł przy stole, wskazując mężczyźnie krzesło naprzeciwko.

- Od kiedy jesteśmy na ty? – warknął Mistrz Eliksirów zamiast odpowiedzi.

Harry zmrużył oczy.

- Jestem u siebie i będę się do ciebie zwracać jak chcę. – odpowiedział.

W drzwiach pojawiła się Cat.

- Zawołaj Draco. – powiedział do niej Potter - I powiedz mu, żeby przyniósł dwie butelki ognistej. - Dziewczynka kiwnęła głową i wycofała się. – Więc? Co tu robisz? – spytał nauczyciela.

- Interesuje mnie, po co były ci te łzy. – Postanowił zignorować bezczelne zachowanie chłopaka.

- Do uwarzenia Promorte. – mruknął lekceważąco, a Snape patrzył na niego w szoku.

- Przecież ty jesteś idiotą, jeśli chodzi o eliksiry. – powiedział zaskoczony.

- Niech pan go nie obraża, bo zadbam o to, by pan wyleciał stąd na zbity pysk. – Pojawiła się przed nim dziewczynka. Na jej twarzy malowała się wściekłość. Uspokoiła się, gdy Harry położył jej rękę na ramieniu. – Dla pana wiadomości Czarny jest świetny w eliksirach. – poinformowała Severusa ironicznie. – Nauczył mnie ich i to JA uwarzyłam Promorte. – Mężczyzna otworzył ze zdumienia usta.

- Jasne. – powiedział niedowierzająco.

- Ona mówi prawdę wuju. – do kuchni wszedł Draco i postawił na stole butelkę z trunkiem. Spojrzał pytająco na Czarnego.

- Siadaj. – mruknął tylko Potter. – Co do zapłaty.. – zaczął kierując swoje słowa do gościa.

- Nie chcę złota. – przerwał mu Snape. Harry zmierzył go zimnym spojrzeniem.

- Miałem raczej na myśli coś ciekawszego. – powiedział cicho i wyszeptał coś na ucho Cat. Dziewczynka uniosła pytająco brwi, ale Czarny pokręcił głową. Wstała i wyszła z pomieszczenie. – Napijesz się? – spytał nalewając ognistą do szklanek. Podał jedną Malfoyowi, który nic nie mówiąc przyjął ją. Drugą postawił przed Severusem, a sam wypił swoją porcję jednym łykiem. – Uwielbiam ognistą. – „Pewna osoba pije tak samo." – przeszło mężczyźnie przez myśl. – Chyba zaraziłem się tym od Mortisa. – dodał chłopak, a Snape zrozumiał już, u kogo zaobserwował, taki sposób picia.

- Co ci się tak właściwie stało? – spytał niepewnie.

- Nie czytasz Proroka? – spytał ironicznie młodzieniec.

- To twoja robota? – O to nigdy by nie podejrzewał Pottera, dlatego potakujące kiwnięcie głowy wytrąciło go lekko z równowagi.

- A ty myślałeś, że kogo? – powiedział drwiąco.

- Mortisa. – odparł szczerze Severus.

- Mortis chwilowo jest po za Londynem, a Furia po za Wielką Brytanią. – poinformował chłopak. – Więc ja musiałem się tym zająć. – wzruszył ramionami. „Nadawałby się na Śmierciożercę." – pomyślał Severus, ale zaraz spoliczkował się mentalnie. – „Nie myśl tak! To Potter! Złoty Chłopiec, w którym każdy widzi broń przeciw złu. Nie może, sam być zły!"

Wróciła Cat. W rękach miała niewielkie pudełko. Podała je Harry'emu, który przesunął je w stronę Snape'a.

- To twoja zapłata. – Mężczyzna uniósł w zdziwieniu brwi.

- Co to?

- Otwórz. – Na twarzy chłopca pojawił się niewielki uśmiech.

Severus patrząc na niego podejrzliwie uchylił wieczko i niemal zaczął skakać z radości. W środku znajdował się jeden z najrzadszych składników, jakie istnieją. Składnik, którego brakowało mu do ukończenia jego badań i stworzenia eliksiru leczącego, który mógłby uratować każdego niezależnie od tego, jak bliski jest śmierci.

- Serce jednorożca. – szepnął z czcią, a chłopak uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. – Przecież to jest bezcenne.

- Mam ich kilkanaście. Wydaje mi się to odpowiednią zapłatą za składnik, który uratował mi życie. – zawahał się chwilę, po czym wstał i pokazał Cat, by poszła z nim. – Zostawię was, żebyście porozmawiali. Moja obecność nieco krępuje Draco.

* * *

><p>- Przybył pan Ever, sir. – przekazał skrzat pracującemu nad eliksirem Severusowi.<p>

- Zaprowadź go do salonu i powiedz, żeby na mnie poczekał. – warknął zirytowany w stronę skrzata. Nienawidził, gdy przerywano mu badania. Posiadając ostatni potrzebny składnik, mógł uzyskać wywar, który może zmienić wymiar trwającej wojny. Niechętnie zgasił ogień pod kociołkiem i przykrył go talerzykiem. Rzucił jeszcze zaklęcie zastoju i wyszedł kierując się do salonu. Dochodziło południe, od wczoraj, gdy wrócił z Nokturnu, pracował nad eliksirem.

Wszedł do pomieszczenia i uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Scorpion. – przywitał się z przyjacielem. – Co cię do mnie sprowadza?

- Zwykła wizyta towarzyska. – odpowiedział mu Ever. – Mam nadzieję, że nie przerwałem ci jakiejś ważnej pracy.

- Prawdę powiedziawszy przerwałeś. – sarknął rozbawiony Mistrz Eliksirów. – Ale skoro już mnie od niej odciągnąłeś, to poświęcę ci chwilę.

- Dziękuję za twe dobre serce. – zironizował mężczyzna. Miał długie blond włosy i jadowicie zielone oczy. Wzrostem był równy Severusowi.

Snape zaśmiał się.

- A tak z ciekawości. Po co ci były te łzy feniksa? – zapytał z zainteresowaniem Scorpion.

- One nie były dla mnie. – rzucił gospodarz machając lekceważąco ręką.

- A dla kogo?

- Takiego jednego. – mruknął zastanawiając się, czy podzielić się tą wiedzą ze swoim przyjacielem. Zazwyczaj mówił mu o prawie wszystkim. Taką mieli niepisaną umowę.

- Robisz się tajemniczy Severusie. – podsumował blondyn przyglądając mu się uważnie. – Nie każ mi nad tym rozmyślać. Po prostu powiedz.

- Dla Pottera. – jęknął poddając się Snape. Ever uniósł w zdziwieniu brwi.

- A po co mu, na Merlina, były potrzebne?

- Do uwarzenia Promorte. – Scorpion patrzył na niego w szoku.

- Mówiłeś, że uciekł i mieszka na Nokturnie. Co w takim razie mu się stało?

- Czytałeś wczorajszego Proroka? – spytał Mistrz Eliksirów, a widząc potakujące kiwnięcie głowy, dodał. – To jego robota. – Blondyn upuścił trzymaną w ręku szklankę i rozległ się dźwięk tłuczonego szkła.

- Żartujesz.

- Nie. Sam byłem zdziwiony, ale Draco opowiedział mi, co się działo. – Pokręcił głową ze zrezygnowaniem. – Zaczynam czuć respekt przed tym dzieciakiem.

- A… - nie dokończył, bo drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i stanęły w nich Kate i Cat.

- Severusie jesteś potrzebny. – powiedziała szybko Kate. Na jej twarzy malowało się najczystsze przerażenie. Dziewczynka stojąca obok patrzyła na mężczyznę błagająco.

- Czarny. – wyszeptała, a Severus zerwał się na równe nogi.

- Co się stało?

- Siedzieliśmy w kuchni i nagle złapał się za głowę, po czym zaczął krzyczeć i zwijać się na ziemi z bólu. Draco próbował zdjąć mu maskę, ale go poparzyła. – wyrzuciła z siebie kobieta. Snape spojrzał na swojego gościa.

- Pójdę z tobą. – powiedział Scorpion.

* * *

><p>Draco przytrzymywał wijącego się na ziemi bruneta. Starał się zrobić wszystko, by chłopak się nie zranił. Jego krzyk niósł się po całym domu. Koszulka zaczęła przemakać krwią. Blondyn nie wiedział co ma robić. To trwało już od kilkunastu minut. Dziewczyny miały sprowadzić Snape'a, ale do tej pory nie wróciły.<p>

Nagle Czarny umilkł, a Malfoy zorientował się, że chłopak po prostu stracił przytomność. Plama krwi na jego piersi powiększała się z minuty na minutę.

- Cholera, cholera, cholera. – szeptał arystokrata nie wiedząc, co robić. Podwinął materiał i zobaczył podłużną ranę ciągnącą się od obojczyka do pasa. Przywołał gazy i zaczął tamować upływ życiodajnego płynu.

Usłyszał, że drzwi wejściowe otwierają się, a po chwili do kuchni wpadły cztery osoby. Rose, gdy zobaczyła Pottera zasłoniła ręką usta i wtuliła się w stojącą za nią Kate. Wyszły obie wiedząc, że będą tylko przeszkadzać. Severus podszedł do Złotego Chłopca i zbadał mu puls. Draco spojrzał na niego błagająco.

- Zrób coś wuju. – jęknął.

- Nie mogę. Niedawno zażył Promorte. Każdy eliksir może mu teraz jedynie zaszkodzić. – powiedział słabo.

- Ja się nim zajmę. – odezwał się milczący do tej pory Scorpion.

- Jesteś uzdrowicielem? – spytał Malfoy niepewnie.

- Nie, ale łatałem Severusa, gdy wracał ze spotkań. – Draco kiwnął głową i usunął się z drogi. Ever klęknął koło bruneta i zaczął rzucać zaklęcia diagnozujące. – Skutki jak po Cruciatusie. – szepnął niedowierzająco. Postanowił zająć się najpierw raną, ale żadne zaklęcie, które rzucał nie działało. – Co jest?

- Spróbuj Cruoem Corporis* - usłyszał szept Harry'ego. Dopiero teraz wszyscy zauważyli, że odzyskał przytomność. Mężczyzna zastanowił się chwilę, po czym zaczął przesuwać różdżkę nad raną, szepcząc.

- Cruoem Corporis. – Krew przestała płynąć, lecz rana wciąż była otwarta. – Ferula* - mruknął i tors chłopaka owinął bandaż. Westchnął. Nic więcej nie mógł zrobić.

- Pomóż mi wstać Draco. – rozległ się słaby głos Czarnego. Blondyn szybko chwycił go za rękę i uniósł do pionu. Harry zachwiał się, lecz Ever uratował go przed upadkiem i posadził na krześle. – Draco przekaż dziewczynom, że nic mi nie jest i nie przeszkadzajcie nam. – Arystokrata kiwnął głową i opuścił pomieszczenie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Brunet rzucił niewerbalnie zaklęcie wyciszające i zwrócił się do siedzących przed nim mężczyzn. – Wiecie kim ja jestem. – stwierdził, lecz oni przytaknęli. Przejechał dłonią po włosach i zamknął najsilniejszym znanym przez siebie zaklęciem drzwi, po czym zasłonił okna. Severus i Scorpion patrzyli na niego zdziwieni, ale on nic sobie z tego nie robiąc, po prostu zdjął maskę i potarł rękami twarz. Odgarnął grzywkę, a Snape wciągnął ze świstem powietrze. Blizna była zaczerwieniona i opuchnięta, a niedawno zagojona rana przekreślająca ją otworzyła się i zaczęła krwawić. – Zanim zaczniecie zadawać pytania. – Zwrócił swoje spojrzenie na przyjaciela Mistrza Eliksirów. – Kim ty do diabła jesteś?

- Scorpion Ervin Ever – przedstawił się mężczyzna.

- Jesteś przyjacielem Severusa? – spytał, a blondyn przytaknął. – To teraz możecie pytać.

- Co to za rana? – odezwał się Snape wskazując na jego czoło.

- Pamiątka od jednego aurora. Sukinsyn przekreślił moje znamię bohatera. – odpowiedział mu rozbawionym głosem Harry. Ever zaśmiał się, lecz Mistrz Eliksirów pozostał niewzruszony.

- Co się stało, że byłeś teraz w takim stanie? – powiedział Scorpion, gdy zapanowała cisza. Potter westchnął i skrzywił się lekko.

- Voldi urządził tortury i postanowił podzielić się ze mną swoimi doświadczeniami. – Severus pokręcił z politowaniem głową.

- Bądź poważny. – powiedział, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że to nic nie da.

- Właściwie Diabolo… mam do ciebie pewną sprawę. – odezwał się wypranym z emocji głosem Czarny. Sztuczny uśmiech spełzł mu z twarzy, a zastąpiła go obojętność. Oczy pozbawione jakichkolwiek uczuć patrzyły uważnie na Mistrza Eliksirów. Scorpion musiał przyznać, że maska chłopca jest znacznie lepsza od jego własnej.

- Jaką? – spytał Snape nieco zaskoczony nagłą zmianą na twarzy młodzieńca.

- Wiesz, gdzie Trzmiel trzyma pamiętnik mojej matki?

- Chyba w swoim gabinecie w Hogwarcie, a czemu pytasz? – Severus miał złe przeczucie.

- Muszę go zdobyć. W końcu należy teraz do mnie. – mruknął lekceważąco Potter i zapatrzył się w płomienie. Po chwili zmarszczył brwi i uśmiechnął się ironicznie. – Musisz mi przekazać, kiedy będzie kolejne zebranie zakonu. – Widząc uniesioną pytająco brew mężczyzny, wytłumaczył. – Potrzebuję mieć pewność, że nie będzie go w tym czasie w gabinecie. – Scorpion zmrużył oczy.

- Ty mówisz poważnie? Chcesz się włamać do Hogwartu?– spytał niepewnie.

- Jak najbardziej. Jeśli moje domysły się potwierdzą, będę niezwykle zadowolony. – W oczach chłopca pojawił się błysk szaleństwa, lecz zniknął, nim ktokolwiek zdążył go zauważyć.

- Jakie domysły? – Snape musiał przyznać, że ta twarz Chłopca-Który-Za-Cholerę-Nie-Chciał-Zginąć jest fascynująca.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć na pytanie, podszedł do ściany koło drzwi. Wisiał tam obraz przedstawiający kobrę królewską. Zasyczał cicho i koło okna wysunęła się półeczka, na której leżała oprawiona w skórę książka. Ta, którą kupił u Borgina. Wziął ją delikatnie w ręce i położył na stole. Otworzył na zaznaczonym fragmencie i przesunął w stronę dwójki oniemiałych mężczyzn.

_**Ograniczenia mocy**_

_Wśród czarodziei czystej krwi istnieją pewne ograniczenia. Jeśli w dwójce osób tej samej płci aktywuje się ta sama linia krwi, pojawi się między nimi specyficzna więź. Nikt nie zna każdego jej aspektu. Wiadomo jednak, że gdy pomiędzy takimi osobami, dojdzie do pojedynku, moc zwycięzcy wzrośnie. Ilość otrzymanej w taki sposób mocy, zależy od zaklęcia, które pokonało drugiego. Możliwe jest ciągłe powiększanie swojej mocy, jednakże wiąże się to z konsekwencjami, których nikt nie zna. Wiele aspektów tej więzi zależy od wieku. Np,_

_W trzynastym wieku kalendarza rzymskiego wśród czarodziei panowała moda na powiększanie swoich mocy. Każdy szukał osoby, z którą jest związany, by stać się najpotężniejszym. Pewien mag z zachodniej Walii pobił rekord i zwiększył swą moc niemal czterokrotnie. Skutkiem tego jego ciało nie wytrzymało przeciążenia gromadzącej się w nim magii i mężczyzna zmarł._

_Takich sytuacji w tamtych czasach, było niezwykle dużo. Zaobserwowano między innymi, że im młodsze dziecko powiększa swą moc, tym więcej jej jest w stanie znieść.(..)_

_Pod koniec osiemnastego wieku Ministerstwo Magii zabroniło przeprowadzać badania nad ograniczeniami mocy i ludzie zaczęli zapominać o tej niezwykłej możliwości…_

Severus i Scorpion wpatrywali się w zapisaną stronę nie będąc w stanie się odezwać.

- Twoja więź jest skutkiem nieudanego zaklęcia. Niemożliwe żeby chodziło to. – wykrztusił wreszcie Snape.

- Błąd. – mruknął Harry. – Tamto zaklęcie tylko ją umocniło. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. – zamyślił się na chwilę. – Fakt, że Lily była adoptowana jedynie umacnia mnie w tym przekonaniu. No i wyjaśniło by się zwiększenie mojej mocy. Pokonałem Toma najsilniejszym zaklęciem. Stąd taki duży wzrost mocy.

- Co masz na myśli? – spytał Ever. W porównaniu do sceptycznego Mistrza Eliksirów zdawał się być zainteresowany.

- Gdy miałem rok i odbiłem Avadę, moja moc wzrosła trzykrotnie.

Zapadła cisza, a każdy zagłębił się we własnych myślach. W końcu przerwał ją Scorpion.

- Lily była adoptowana? – ta myśl nie dawała mu spokoju, więc musiał się upewnić.

- Tak. – mruknął Severus myśląc nas czymś zupełnie innym. – Ale nie wiem, jak nazywała się przed adopcją.

- Eline. – powiedział Harry.

- Co? – Severus spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

- Miała na imię Eline. Nie znam tylko nazwiska, albo aż. – na czole chłopca pojawiła się pionowa zmarszczka. – Mam wrażenie, że ciągle coś mi umyka. Mam nadzieję, że gdy przeczytam jej pamiętnik, zrozumiem.

- Eline. – wyszeptał blondyn. „Tak miała na imię moja siostra, ale czy to możliwe, że…"

* * *

><p>Czarnowłosa kobieta o ostrych rysach twarzy szła pewnie jedną z większych ulic Nokturnu. Jej nazwa nijak nie pasowała do tego miejsca. Gloria – Chwała, takie słowo w odniesieniu do mrocznej dzielnicy wzbudza jedynie śmiech, lecz właśnie taką nazwę miała owa ulica. Biegła ona równolegle do Śmiertelnego Nokturnu i znajdowały się przy niej praktycznie same bary.<p>

Kobieta mijała kolejne zaułki rozglądając się za człowiekiem, którego szukała. Fletcher odmówił podania informacji Albusowi i uciekł, więc ona miała go znaleźć i wyciągnąć z niego co trzeba. Czasem zastanawiała się co za idiota przyjął tego pijaka do zakonu.

Westchnęła. Jej wzrok padł na kupę szmat leżącą na rogu po drugiej stronie ulicy. Podeszła tam szybko.

- Mundungus. – warknęła, a mężczyzna wstał gwałtownie. – Nawet nie próbuj. – Wyciągnęła różdżkę i skierowała na niego, gdy wykonał ruch jakby chciał uciec. – Gdzie jest ten cały Furia? – spytała.

- Nie wiem. Naprawdę. Ludzie mówią, że wyjechał z kraju, by odetchnąć od aurorów. – powiedział szybko mężczyzna. Bał się tej kobiety dużo bardziej niż Dumbledore'a. W porównaniu do starca była nieobliczalna.

- A Mortis? – spytała podejrzliwie trzęsącego się jak osika mężczyznę.

- Nie wiem. Pewnie u siebie w domu.

- Czyli? – Fletcher zawahał się.

- Aleja Przegranych 8 – mruknął z rezygnacją.

* * *

><p>Rose siedziała przy stole w kuchni i popijając sok dyniowy obserwowała grającą w pokera czwórkę osób. Czarny lekko drżącymi rękami wykładał właśnie na stół karetę asów. Scorpion przyglądał mu się uważnie przymrużonymi oczami.<p>

- Oszukujesz. – powiedział. – To już twoje piąte zwycięstwo.

- Po prostu mam szczęście do kart, a ty nie potrafisz zaakceptować przegranej. – Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją chłopak zgarniając leżące na stole złoto.

Severus niemniej poirytowany niż jego przyjaciel rzucił karty na stół.

- Ja rezygnuję. Jeszcze kilka partii i ogołocisz mnie z wszystkiego co mam. – warknął wywołując śmiech Draco.

- Dlatego ja z nim nie gram. – powiedziała blondynka. – W zeszłym roku założyliśmy się o to, kto będzie sprzątał dom bez użycia magii i przegrałam. Do dziś pamiętam jak bolały mnie po tym ręce i kolana.

Czarny zaśmiał się, a Snape spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

- Byłeś tu w zeszłe wakacje? Przecież… - Harry uciszył go ruchem dłoni.

- Spędzam tu wakacje od kiedy skończyłem jedenaście lat. – mrukną, a widząc, że mężczyzna już otwiera usta by coś powiedzieć, dodał. – Nie pytaj jakim cudem, bo i tak ci tego nie powiem.

- To może jakaś wskazówka, bo będzie nas to męczyć. – powiedział z prośbą w głosie Ever. Potter zastanowił się chwilę.

- Doba ma dwadzieścia cztery godziny. – rzucił i zabrał się za tasowanie kart.

Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę, po czym wzruszył ramionami i zaczął przetrząsać kieszenie w poszukiwaniu pieniędzy. Mimo swoich wcześniejszych słów nie miał zamiaru zaprzestać gry, dopóki choć raz nie wygra. Malfoy przyglądał się temu z uśmiechem.

Luźną atmosferę przerwało pukanie w szybę. Harry spojrzał w tamtym kierunku zdziwiony i zobaczył małą brązową płomykówkę z przywiązanym do nóżki listem. Podszedł do okna i odwiązał list, a sowa poleciała spowrotem.

- Co to? – spytała Cat, a Czarny przeczytał z uśmiechem adres.

- Rosalia Amelia Vaisey, Aleja Przegranych 8, Nokturn. – Dziewczyna skoczyła w jego stronę i wyrwała mu z ręki kopertę.

- Nareszcie! Dostałam list z Hogwartu! – Zaczęła skakać z radości, a pozostali pokręcili z politowaniem głową. Severus ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

- Merlinie za jakie grzechy będę musiał się z nią użerać w szkole? – spytał siebie, na co reszta wybuchła śmiechem. Jedynie Harry'emu nie udzielił się radosny nastrój. Przed oczami pojawiła mu się inna scena, którą do dziś pamiętał.

_Jedenastoletni chłopiec siedział z rok starszym przyjacielem przy stole w kuchni. Miał brązowe, krótkie włosy i niebieskie, duże oczy. Z niecierpliwością wypisaną na twarzy oczekiwał listu z Hogwartu. Chciał, móc w końcu przebywać ze swoim przyjacielem, który był mu jak brat, przez cały rok, a nie czekać na kolejne wakacje. _

_- Harry, a jesteś pewien, że on przyjdzie? – spytał niepewnie bruneta. Zielonooki uśmiechnął się uspokajająco i podszedł do niego. Przytulił go delikatnie szepcząc na ucho._

_- Trochę cierpliwości braciszku. Na pewno przyjdzie. – ciepły ton chłopca wlał nadzieję w serce brązowowłosego._

_Siedzieli tak w ciszy, którą przerwało nagle pukanie w szybę. Podskoczyli zdezorientowani i zauważyli siedzącą na parapecie sowę. Harry szybko ją wpuścił i odwiązał list. Podał go drugiemu chłopcu._

_- A co jeśli napisali, że się nie nadaję? – spytał niepewnie młodszy._

_- Nie żartuj. Nadajesz się bardziej niż ja. – pocieszył go Potter. Chłopiec westchnął i otworzył kopertę. Po chwili zaczął skakać z radości po pomieszczeniu._

_- Pojadę do Hogwartu! – krzyczał odtaczając jakiś dziwny taniec radości. Czarnowłosy cieszył się z nim całym sercem. Nareszcie mógł mieć swojego braciszka obok przez cały rok. – Musimy to uczcić. – Powiedział młodszy i wyciągnął Czarnego za rękę z kuchni._

- Czarny? Czarny! – Draco pomachał brunetowi ręką przed oczami. Harry ocknął się i spojrzał zdziwiony na obecnych. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego pytająco.

- Zamyśliłem się. – mruknął.

- Fakt. Nieźle odpłynąłeś. Wołam cię już od minuty. – podsumował Malfoy.

- Co się stało? – spytała z troską Cat. Cała radość gdzieś się z niej ulotniła, gdy zobaczyła przepełnione bólem spojrzenie Pottera.

- Nic. – Spojrzał na nią marszcząc brwi. W jego oczach na nowo zagościła obojętność, a po wcześniejszym zapomnieniu się nie pozostał nawet ślad. Usiadł przy stole i mruknął w stronę Malfoya. – Nalej mi ognistej. – Chłopak wykonał rozkaz bez gadania. Uwaga obecnych nadal skierowana była na Czarnego. – No co? – warknął nie mogąc znieść wwiercających się w niego spojrzeń.

- O czym myślałeś? – spytał Scorpion. – Wyglądałeś, jakby to nie było nic miłego.

Harry skrzywił się.

- Wręcz przeciwnie. – mruknął mając nadzieję, że nie będą zbyt drążyć tego tematu. – Przypomniało mi się jedno z moich najszczęśliwszych wspomnień.

- Jasne. – powiedział z ironią Severus. – I dlatego wyglądałeś, jakbyś miał się za chwilę rozpłakać.

Twarz Czarnego wykrzywił grymas złości. Zerwał się z siedzenia i przystawił nóż do szyi Mistrza Eliksirów. Sytuacja wydała się mężczyźnie znajoma.

- Zamilcz. – warknął w jego stronę chłopak. – Gówno o mnie wiesz, więc się nie wypowiadaj na mój temat. – Schował nóż i opuścił kuchnię trzaskając drzwiami. Przed oczami przewijało mu się jedno z najgorszych jego wspomnień.

_- Jutro jedziemy do Hogwartu. Będę mógł w końcu zobaczyć ten zamek i przejdę ceremonię przydziału. – paplał brązowowłosy chłopiec podskakując radośnie. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego i rozczochrał mu włosy. Mimo ich niewielkiej różnicy wieku Potter był znacznie dojrzalszy i traktował niebieskookiego jak swojego małego braciszka. – Czarny? – spytał młodszy Harry'ego robiąc niewinną minkę. – Jak sądzisz, gdzie mnie przydzielą? Bo ja… - zawahał się. – Ja chciałbym być z tobą w tym samym domu. – powiedział zawstydzony. Brunet położył mu uspokajająco rękę na ramieniu._

_- Jak poprosisz tiarę to cię przydzieli do Gryffindoru. – powiedział pewnie, a na twarzy młodszego chłopca pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Zatrzymali się przy ciemnym zaułku. – Poczekaj tu. Muszę wejść na chwilę do tego sklepu. – Wskazał szyld, na którym było napisane „Artefakty i magiczne medaliony". – Jakby coś się działo, to krzycz i mnie wołaj. – pouczył go i szybkim krokiem ruszył do sklepu._

_Płacił już za zakupy, gdy z zewnątrz dobiegł go krzyk. Zgarnął szybko rzeczy i wybiegł na ulicę. Po drugiej stronie trójka aurorów otoczyła brązowowłosego. Jeden z nich zdejmował spodnie, by go zgwałcić. _

_- Nie! – krzyknął Harry i skierował na nich swoją różdżkę. Dziecko spojrzało na niego zapłakanymi oczami._

_- Czarny. Pomóż mi. Czarny. – mówił coraz ciszej, aż jeden ze stróżów prawa nie uciszył go kopnięciem._

_- Zostawcie go sukinsyny! – krzyknął Potter. Oni tylko zaśmiali się i zaczęli go torturować. W zielonych oczach pojawił się ból, gdy ujrzał w tych niebieskich cierpienie i poniżenie. Furia opanowała ciało bruneta i krzyknął kierując różdżkę na najbliższego aurora. – Avada Kedavra! – Zielony promień pomknął w stronę zaskoczonego mężczyzny i zabił go. Pozostała dwójka patrzyła na to w szoku. – Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! – Dwa kolejne zaklęcia pozbawiły życia pozostałych. Przerażony tym co zrobił Harry podbiegł do leżącego na ziemi chłopca, który był mu jak brat._

_- Czarny… - usłyszał cichy szept. Zakrwawione ciało drżało z zimna. – Czarny… - dodał jeszcze raz brązowowłosy i z jego oczy stały się puste. _

_- Nie! – Krzyknął zrozpaczony brunet. – Nie. Błagam nie. – Szeptał szturchając pozbawionego życia chłopca. – Obudź się. Braciszku. Obudź się. – Z jego oczu zaczęły spływać łzy. Pierwsze od siedmiu lat. Chwycił w ramiona bezwładne ciało przytulając je do siebie. – Braciszku. Obiecałem, że będę cię chronić. Złamałem obietnicę. – wyszeptał i zamilkł. Siedział tak jeszcze przez kilkanaście minut. Tuląc do siebie stygnące ciało, po czym wstał, wziął je na ręce i ruszył w drogę do domu, z postanowieniem, że już nigdy więcej do nikogo się nie przywiąże. Jego serce krwawiło, a w żyłach zapłonęła chęć zemsty._

Czarny ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Do dzisiaj nie mógł pozbyć się poczucia winy. Gdyby zdecydował się szybciej rzucić to zaklęcie… Gdyby zabrał małego ze sobą do sklepu… „Konsekwencje naszych wyborów zawsze nas dopadną." – stwierdził z żalem w myślach.

Osunął się po ścianie w korytarzu i objął ramionami kolana patrząc tępo w ścianę. Nawet w myślach nie używał imienia swojego małego braciszka. Rana mimo, iż stara, krwawiła. Przypomniał sobie słowa pocieszenia usłyszane od Kate: Czas leczy rany. Zamknął oczy mówiąc w myślach. – „Czas nie leczy ran. On przyzwyczaja do bólu." Wyciągnął spod koszulki srebrny nieśmiertelnik. Na jednej z płytek napisane było: Bracia na zawsze, a na drugiej ich dane. Pamiętał jak dostał go od swojego małego braciszka tego feralnego dnia. W ten sposób brązowowłosy chciał mu podziękować za ratunek i za to, że jest. Zacisnął blaszkę w dłoni. Jedna samotna łza spłynęła mu po ukrytym pod maską policzku.

Drzwi do kuchni otworzyły się i wyjrzała przez nie Cat. Podeszła niepewnie do Czarnego i kucnęła przed nim.

- Zostaw mnie Rose. – Powiedział Harry zimno. Musiał na nowo wybudować wokół siebie mur. Nie mógł pozwolić, by ta dziewczynka była zbyt blisko niego. – Przekaż wszystkim, że zaraz wrócę. – Słysząc zimny ton chłopaka, blondynka wzdrygnęła się i cofnęła o krok. – Na co czekasz? – warknął w jej stronę Potter. Rose odwróciła się i szybko weszła do kuchni powstrzymując cisnące się jej do oczu łzy. Czarny był dla niej taki ostry tylko na początku. Nie wiedziała, czym zawiniła, że wrócił do tego sposobu jej traktowania.

- Gdzie Czarny? – spytał Draco.

- Musi coś przemyśleć, zaraz przyjdzie. – odpowiedziała mu smutno słysząc trzask zamykanych drzwi wejściowych.

* * *

><p>Pół godziny później trzask otwieranych drzwi wejściowych przerwał toczącą się w kuchni rozmowę. Wszyscy umilkli jak rażeni piorunem, gdy na progu pojawił się zdyszany Czarny.<p>

- Snape, Ever musicie spadać! – krzyknął rozkazująco. – Malfoy schowaj się u siebie w pokoju, za obrazem bazyliszka jest tajne pomieszczenie. Hasło to White Devil. Rose, zabezpiecz laboratorium i ukryj drzwi do piwnicy. Otwórz tą zwykłą. – wyrzucił z siebie na wydechu, lecz widząc, że nikt nie zareagował dodał. – Ruchy! Nie mamy czasu!

- Co się stało? – Severus pierwszy wyrwał się z szoku.

- Fletcher powiedział komuś z zakonu, gdzie mieszka Mortis. – wytłumaczył Harry pospiesznie. – Zaraz pojawią się tu Aurorzy z zakonem i będą przeszukiwać mieszkanie. Róbcie co powiedziałem!

- A ty co masz zamiar zrobić? Przecież nie mogą odkryć kim jesteś! – Krzyknął Mistrz Eliksirów.

- Teraz ważniejsze jest według mnie zabezpieczenie biblioteki. – odpowiedział spokojnie i wyszedł.

Przez chwilę nikt się nie ruszał, lecz Rose wstała nagle i pociągnęła za sobą Malfoya. Wszyscy rzucili się wykonać rozkazy chłopaka.

- Nie będzie ciekawie jak podadzą mu Veritaserum – mruknął pod nosem Severus i wyszedł z domu za Scorpionem.

* * *

><p>Aurorzy pojawili się, gdy Harry schodził właśnie z piętra. Pukanie wybawiło z pokoju Rose, która kiwnęła brunetowi na znak, że wykonała swoje zadanie. Czarny odetchnął i uchylił drzwi.<p>

- O co chodzi? – spytał udając, że o niczym nie wie.

Z przodu stał Shacklebolt i pokazywał jakiś dokument. Za nim Potter dostrzegł Tonks i Dalwish. Jakby mógł odetchnąłby z ulgą. Nie wzięli Moody'ego.

- Przyszliśmy zrobić rewizję. Mamy zeznania świadka, który twierdzi, że mieszka tu znany morderca Mortis. – powiedział rzeczowym tonem Auror.

- A macie na niego jakieś dowody? – Kilka osób spojrzało niepewnie na Kingsley'a.

- Mamy dowody, ale nie mamy jak ich porównać. – Harry zrozumiał to przesłanie. Dowodów w rzeczywistości nie było, ale mieli nadzieję, że go złamią. Wpuścił ich, lecz nim zdążyli się rozejść, warknął zimno.

- Ostatnich drzwi na piętrze nie wolno otwierać. Możecie mnie spytać pod Veritaserum, a i tak powiem wam, że nie zaglądano tam od czterech lat.

- Nie będziesz nam mówił co mamy robić. – rzucił w jego stronę jakiś młody czarodziej i wszyscy rozeszli się, by przeszukać dom.

Harry zacisnął zęby i dał Rose znak, by poszła za nim do kuchni.

* * *

><p>Po godzinie pracownicy ministerstwa weszli do pomieszczenia, w którym siedzieli. Przeszukali je, po czym spojrzeli na siedzące przy stole dzieci.<p>

- Imiona i nazwiska. – rzucił Kingsley i wyciągnął pióro i pergamin.

- Rosalia Amelia Vaisey – powiedziała dziewczynka. – Urodzona trzydziestego pierwszego października 1985 roku. – wyrecytowała. Spisywano ją już tyle razy, że nie czekała na kolejne pytania. – Córka Amelii Morgany Vaisey z domu Malfoy i Dariusa Severusa Vaisey.

Aurorzy spojrzeli na nią zdziwieni.

- Jesteś z tych Vaisey'ów? – widząc przytaknięcie, dodali. – Więc czemu mieszkasz na Nokturnie. Przecież musiałaś odziedziczyć fortunę!

- Nie mogę korzystać z tego konta przed osiągnięciem pełnoletności. Dlatego mieszkam z Czarnym, a opiekę nade mną sprawuje Mortis. – wyjaśniła cierpliwie z satysfakcją zauważając konsternację na ich twarzach.

Kingsley otrząsnął się z szoku i warknął w stronę Harry'ego.

- Imiona i nazwiska.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

- Jestem Czarny. Wychowałem się tu i nigdy nie znałem moich rodziców. Nie mam imienia ani nazwiska. Jestem tylko Czarny. – powiedział to swobodnie i nikt nie wyczuł w tym kłamstwa. Mimo to Shacklebolt przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie.

- Zdejmij maskę.

- Nie mogę.

- Bo sam ci ją zdejmę! – Auror był coraz bardziej wściekły. Równie dobrze ten chłopak mógł być Mortisem i pogrywać sobie z nimi.

- Spróbuj zrozumiesz, dlaczego nie mogę. – W duchu Harry świetnie się bawił, choć wiedział, że ta gra robi się coraz bardziej niebezpieczna. No ale czymże jest życie bez ryzyka.

Mężczyzna dotknął maski i zabrał szybko dłoń. W powietrze uniósł się zapach spalonego mięsa. Twarz aurora wykrzywiła furia, lecz nie odezwał się.

- Rozumiem. Gdzie jest Mortis? – powiedział na pozór spokojnie.

- Wyjechał z miasta. Nie wiemy kiedy wróci. – powiedziała Rose.

Stróże prawa pokiwali głowami i opuścili ich dom rzucając na koniec.

- Jeszcze się zobaczymy.

Gdy w kuchni pozostali tylko Czarny, Rose i Kingsley. Mężczyzna złapał chłopaka.

- Pójdziesz ze mną bachorze. Możesz nabierać na tą grę wszystkich, ale nie mnie. – Cat rozszerzyła ze strachu oczy, lecz Harry posłał jej uspokajające spojrzenie i wyszedł z Shackleboltem.

* * *

><p>W ciemnych, przepełnionych zgnilizną lochach ministerstwa magii znajdowała się ukryta przed światem sala przesłuchań. Wszelkie rzucane w niej zaklęcia balansowały na granicy prawa, nie przekraczając jej jednak. To tu, właśnie w tym obskurnym pomieszczeniu złamano większość czarnoksiężników, którzy trafili później do Azkabanu i o dziwo, właśnie tutaj wylądował czarnowłosy chłopak, gdy z szefem biura aurorów przeniósł się świstoklikiem. Nim zdążył otrząsnąć się z podłego uczucia, jakie wzbudza w nim podróż tym konkretnym środkiem transportu, został przywiązany do krzesła specjalnymi łańcuchami, a jego kieszenie dokładnie przeszukane. Po chwili ktoś wlał mu do ust veritaserum.<p>

- Jak się nazywasz? – Padło podstawowe pytanie.

Organizm chłopca nie zareagował normalnie na ten bądź co bądź trujący eliksir. Czarny zamiast poddać się działaniu serum walczył z nim i o dziwo powoli szala zwycięstwa przechylała się na jego stronę. Ból towarzyszący tej potyczce był nieziemski. Harry miał wrażenie, że ktoś przypala mu mózg rozgrzanym do białości metalem. I nagle wszystko się skończyło. Wciąż płonący mentalny ogień odgrodził świadomość i podświadomość od niszczycielskiej siły eliksiru.

- Nie walcz z tym tylko odpowiadaj! – Do jego uszu dotarł krzyk jednego z aurorów. Miał ochotę zaśmiać się, lecz nie zrobił tego. Powstrzymał cisnący się na usta uśmieszek zwycięscy i odpowiedział pustym głosem, tak, by sądzili, iż veritaserum działa prawidłowo.

- Nazywam się Czarny. Nie mam imienia i nazwiska. Jestem po prostu Czarny.

* * *

><p>Rose i Draco coraz bardziej zaniepokojeni siedzieli w kuchni. Żadne z nich nie przerywało panującej między nimi ciszy. Zawarli milczące porozumienie, że jeśli Czarny dzisiaj nie wróci, zrobią wszystko, by go wydostać. Zastanawiali się, kto kryje się za tą maską, kim naprawdę jest ten chłopak. Słowa Severusa wracały do nich w każdej natrętnej myśli. „Przecież nie mogą odkryć, kim jesteś!". Świadomość, że nie znają chociażby prawdziwego imienia chłopaka, coraz bardziej ich irytowała.<p>

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, które wyrwało siedzącą przy stole dwójkę z zamyślenia. Cat wstała niepewnie i marząc, by była to Kate, poszła otworzyć. Draco patrzył za nią niespokojny. Miał złe przeczucia, a jako że jego intuicja rzadko go zawodziła, postanowił i tym razem jej zaufać. Wyszedł za dziewczyną i chwycił jej rękę, nim zdążyła otworzyć drzwi.

Rose spojrzała na niego pytająco, a arystokrata pokręcił nieznacznie głową. Wyciągnął różdżkę i gotów w każdej chwili zaatakować uchylił drzwi. Przed progiem stała młoda czarnowłosa dziewczyna, której nie znał. Gdy go zauważyła, posłała mu serdeczny uśmiech, który mimo wszystko nie był w stanie zwieść chłopaka.

- Cześć jest Mortis? Byliśmy umówieni – zaświergotała płynnie, lecz Cat dzięki szkole Czarnego wyczuła w tym zdaniu kłamstwo. Draco uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

- Pani wybaczy, ale Mortis nie mógł się z nikim umówić, bo wyjechał – powiedział i nim otwierająca już usta kobieta zdążyła coś powiedzieć, dodał. – Nie, niestety nie wiem kiedy wróci. – Zamknął gwałtownie drzwi, krzywiąc się nieznacznie.

- Znasz ją? – spytał Draco Cat. Dziewczyna pokręciła przecząco głową i zmarszczyła brwi.

- Nie, ale podejrzewam, że jest z Zakonu. – Malfoy kiwnął głową na znak, że rozumie. – Będziemy musieli przeprowadzić się tymczasowo do Furii. Zawsze mamy wstęp do jego domu, więc nie powinno być problemów. – Draco zastanowił się chwilę.

- Lepiej żeby Severus się o tym dowiedział. W przeciwnym wypadku pomyśli, że zabrali nas wszystkich. – Cat pokiwała głową zgadzając się z nim.

- Chodźmy się spakować.

* * *

><p>Nad Londynem zaczęły się pojawiać ciemne, burzowe chmury. Przysłoniły wyjątkowo silne w ostatnim czasie słońce. Zagrzmiało i po chwili nie dłuższej niż kilka sekund jasna błyskawica przecięła niebo. Severus przyspieszył kroku chcąc zdążyć ukryć się gdzieś, nim spadną pierwsze krople deszczu. Ostatnimi czasu duchota niemal przygniatała, więc zimny deszcz był teraz jak najbardziej na miejscu.<p>

Skręcił w jedną z mniejszych uliczek Nokturnu i niemal biegiem skierował się do najbliższego baru. Czuł coraz silniej padające krople deszczu. Zastanawiał się, czemu Lucjusz pragnie spotkać się z nim w takim miejscu. Wydawało mu się, że powoli wszystko wymyka się spod kontroli. Jeszcze kilka dni temu nawet nie posądziłby Pottera o jakikolwiek kontakt z czarną magią, teraz wiedział, że chłopak jest mordercą. Nigdy nie wierzył, by Potter chciał uratować jakiegokolwiek swojego wroga, a niedawno przecież ocalił życie Malfoyowi. Całą teorię na temat Złotego Chłopca szlag jasny trafił i Severus nie miał po prostu pojęcia co na ten temat myśleć. Westchnął sfrustrowany i otworzył drzwi baru na progu niemal wpadając na Cat.

Spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem i upewniając się, że nikt nie patrzy, zapytał cicho.

- Co tu robisz?

- Aurorzy zgarnęli Czarnego. Musimy się z Drayem przenieść do Furii, ale jego nie ma. Upewniam się jedynie, że nikt nie będzie miał o tym pojęcia. – Snape powstrzymał złość na stróżów prawa i przeanalizował wszystkie informacje. Kiwnął krótko głową na znak, że rozumie.

- Bądź tu jutro o dziesiątej, jeśli Czarny nie wróci, wymyślimy jak go odbić. – zakończył rozmowę i skierował się do stołu, przy którym siedział Lucjusz. Zapowiadała się pracowita noc.

* * *

><p>* Promorte – łac. Zlepek dwóch wyrazów - luźne tłumaczenie „Przeciw śmierci"<p> 


End file.
